


Let me program your life model

by LydiaCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Raphael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Paris, Boys' Love, Developper Dean, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geek Love, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Jo Harvelle, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Racism, Racist Language, Sexism, Sexist Language, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Romance, Smut, UX Designer Castiel, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), mind the racism and sexist tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaCassie/pseuds/LydiaCassie
Summary: Castiel, a shy omega UX designer struggles with a life full of prejudice and hardships. The new addition to the programming team in his workplace will change his view of life. Two planets and two beings will try to find each other. A romantic office omegaverse love story set in Paris.





	1. Always hide your search tabs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you will love this office destiel romance =)
> 
> Definitions:  
> Ux designer : a designer for software interfaces.  
> Developper: a programmer.  
> Front-end: interface of a software.  
> Back-end: the part of the software where the collected data by the frond-end is saved or treated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel observed the new addition to the IT team. His manager, Viviane, was presenting him with an air of proudness. Being the only service receiving an alien worker guaranteed the man a good image and perhaps even a small rise in his monthly prime.  
The guy was particular. He towered over Viviane who wasn't a small man himself. He was stocky and packed with muscles, so yeah he was undeniably and irrevocably an Alpha.

"What a delectable piece of meat!".

Castiel frowned at hearing Johanna, a fellow omega who worked as Viviane's assistant. The girl was clad in a tight combishort, her slender and petite form letting her dress as she want and never be vulgar. Yes she was provocative, sexy but never vulgar.

He remembered her telling him that she was a Parisian "pure souche" and fashion flowed like blood in her veins. He really doubted that. His own lignée was Parisian since the 2000s and fashion certainly didn't flow like blood in his veins.

"... did you see his eyes? What a sin!"

He startled at hearing this. Sardennians were known to have a particular eye pigmentation and what is the other term for having two different eye colors ? Wasn't it something regular in cats? He opened a search tab and typed his question. A serie of beings with 'heterochromia' labeled photos popped on the screen.  
There were cats, a lot of cats, men, women and kids. He was just about to add to his search 'Sardenne' when he received a rather violent kik to the leg.

"Hi there you two! Let me introduce our new programmer, he's here to learn how we work and the technologies earth have! Dean, this is Castiel our UX designer and my assistant Johanna" Uttered Vivianne gesturing wildly to them.

"Welcome and very happy to meet you!" Said Johanna with a sluttery ton to her voice.

"Nice meeting you, I'm looking forward to working with you" Said Dean looking at the two omegas.

Yeah, he has a particular eye color but that wasn't just the eyes. The man was simply beautiful, not a classy or an ethereal beauty. He was just beautiful, like the sun which is naturally shiny or the leaves which are naturally green. Thinking of green, Castiel was stunned by the man's eyes.  
He had heterochromia but not really. One eye had a very light green color, almost yellow like and the other was a deep grass like green. Johanna was right. It was a sin to have such gems as an organ.  
Looking at the man's smooth dark blond hair, straight nose, moving plush lips, muscular arms and legs clad in outdated clothes, Castiel realized, several seconds later, that the man asked a question that needed perhaps an answer.

"Hi ... nice to meet ya! I'm Castiel ...". Pathetic.

The blush that rose after his answer deepened rather dramatically when he caught Dean's gaze directed to his computer's screen with his search. He was an idiot, god he was a stupid idiot.

//*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************//

Dean was stunned. The building where he will be working was beautiful. Large windows, clean carpets, large desks with lots and lots of computers.  
He was accustomed to work in a room full of machines but not like this. His manager, a sympathetic man around 45 years old, said that it was called an "Open space". A three hundred square meter covered by desks and chairs with glass walls here and there separating people into groups, probably the different teams.

He arrived at 9h00 sharp. The manager, Viviane, welcomed him. The man also offered to introduce him to the programming team (his future team) and all the earthians sharing the open space. He will be working with a lot of them in the future after all.

"Programmers are the leaders of this teams, you are the builders of our softwares!"  
Said the manager sounding like a living commercial and provoking an eye roll from the eight personnes, now nine (with him), who composed the programming team.

Dean trailed behind Viviane trying to remember everybody's name. When he was thinking that it was the end, Viviane guided him to a small corner of the open space, where there was just two desks facing one another.  
There was a petite female earthian leaning on the farthest desk hiding and speaking to a person sitting behind it. She was pretty, long blond hair, slender form with a rather revealing outfit. It reminded him of his home's omegas. She can be considered a beauty even on Sardenne but he wasn't prepared for the rest of the introductions.

"Hi there you two! let me introduce you our new programmer, he is here to learn how we work and the technologies earth have!"  
The girl turned at the manager's voice revealing the person beside her. A pair of deep blue eyes looked at him and in the next second, he was lost.  
This pretty creature was a particular combination of colors. Blue eyes, pale skin and messed dark bluish hair, the guy was swallowed in his too big clothes. Is that a Totoro sweater? Adorable.

"Dean, this is Castiel our UX designer and my assistant Johanna" Castiel. The name suited his holder, a name which Dean was sure he won't forget.

"Welcome and very happy to meet you!" Said the manager's assistant. Saccharine voice, flirty behavior and a cat like smile. Dean made a note to never say or do something to encourage her, she was fake and too superficial.

"Nice meeting you, I'm looking forward to working with you" He said with a flat tone and a hint of a smile looking at Castiel.

Yes, the male was definitely an omega. He has to be an omega. Of course Dean can't be sure, because of the scent blockers the gender equality movement imposed in earthian workplaces. Castiel can't be an alpha and there is small chances that he would be a beta.  
Unfortunately for the gender equality activists, this was a rather sexist workplace disposition. Two peoples segregated to a far corner. One being a simple assistant and the other a designer whereas all the others where engineers in the IT world, a world full of sexists and traditionalists. Those two where undeniably omegas.

Dean's gaze flickered to Castiel's screen, seeing the result of an interesting search. There was a display of pictures with cats and humans who had mismatching eye color. What a curious timing.

"Hi... nice to meet ya. I'm Castiel...." Came the crystalline voice and judging by the deep blush the beauty was harboring, Dean was sure that the omega was about to search a particular feature in Sardenne's people when he caught him.


	2. A beret, the Parisian's must have

Dean stared at his screen. There was a window which took all the place and displayed rows and rows of files. The front-end of the software was complicated, he doesn't want to think about the back-end.   
The manager gave him a bunch of documentation saying that he has to read all of it and familiarise himself with the software before taking any task.   
That was ok for him. He didn't knew a lot about earthian programming languages, so he will have a little of time to learn about them before being dumped in an ocean of strange code lines.

"Hey Dean! It's already 18h30. How about a beer before going home?" Said his front neighbour, Samuel.

Samuel was the team's lead tech so he was responsible for Dean's formation and well being. Invitations to take this particular brevage assured him that the team was eager to take him in their social circle so naturally he said yes.  
They exited the building. Two of the group, Billy and Nathan (Lathan perhaps ? He wasn't sure) where loudly speaking and arguing about the office lady omega working on the first floor. The first saying that she will be his future wife and the other the death of him if she smiled at him one more time.

"Don't pay attention to them, there are a bunch of alpha teenagers" Said Samuel pointing to his team with a blinding smile.

"The mated ones don't have a word to say! So they shut it man!" Cried one of the guys making Dean chuckle, this group of alphas was funny.   
A couple of years in this strange planet won't be worthless after all. He can't be more right thinking that.

After taking an over metro for two stations they stopped in front of a bar/restaurant with a terrace full of people. The place's name was "Au Bureau" and it sweated.   
There was a large glass entrance with a long redich wood bar to the left. The serving room was taking all the right side with a glass wall looking to the terrace. Wood tables, leather couches with furs and 50's like carpets littered the floor. Soft music playing on the background and a cute looking, omega serving girl completed the sight. The place really was relaxing.

"Hello guys! I've got that booth, witch can accommodate all of you!" She said smiling broadly to the group.

They followed her to the booth and she took their requests for beer, saying that she will allow them a discount because they were regulars in their bar.

"She is cute !" Said Benjamin, a buff and bearded alpha with sky blue eyes.

"Not for you my friend " replayed Nathan winning a rather violent kick to the leg.  
Dean was debating with himself. Thinking if he can talk about Castiel. He wanted to know if the omega was mated or single and if he had some chances with the beautiful creature when Samuel opened his mouth.

"That was what we said when you were mooning over the manager's assistant and at the end, you did go out with her!"

"Yeah. No that wasn't a date, just ... I don't knew. I think she just made a bait with that sweat wearing friend of her. She wasn't interested at all." Replayed Nathan.

"Of course she's not interested! You are under 40k per year and she will be needing at least a 70k to afford her Gucci handbags!" Mumbled Raph, a blond skinny mouse like alpha.  
So the manager's assistant was a gold digging girl and the guys said that she was Castiel's friend. He, perhaps, was also a gold digging omega.   
Thinking this was depressing. The cute angel like creature couldn't be like that.

"But I don't know why she's the UX designer's best friend, they are so different from each other!"  
Dean perked at Nathan's comment, took a good dose of air and asked his question.

"How is the other omega? Castiel ..." He was glad for having a tan completion because without a doubt he was blushing.  
Samuel hummed softly and observed him with a knowing look, was he that obvious? But before replaying, Raph laughed tightly saying 

"God! What's that abnormality ? His eyes and hair color are weird and he has a short soft body. He lost all the way in life!".

Dean stared at the guy. Is this true? He knows that beauty is for first relative between people and for second it varied between the two planets.   
Deep blue eyes with pale skin and dark hair were rare on Sardenne because of the warm temperatures and shining star (like the earthian sun) all around the year.  
For him Castiel was really pretty. Being short and soft was a plus because he didn't love tall omegas with sharp edges. How this mockery of an alpha can be so blind?

"He's pretty enough, Raph ... He's just too serious and shy. Is it because he rejected all your advances without a thought, that you are so rach?" Snorted Benjamin earning a deep blush of embarrassment from Raph.

"That was just for a one night stand ... even for that he was too goody two shoes! Even if he hasn't Johanna's taste for clothes he sure has her sucky and cold heart" Said Raph and Dean could no longer shut his mouth. He has to put this alpha in his place or he will be sending him to the floor. That won't do for a first day.

"I think he's pretty enough (beautiful) even without fancy clothes and Gucci bags. I can't judge his character because I don't know him enough (I want to!) but physically he's appealing (irresistible). If it was me I think I would, also, be spiteful after his rebuff " Dean said his last sentence directly to Raph's face earning a glare from him and a round of barely hidden chuckles from the others.

"You are right, my Jessy is just like Castiel. Short and soft, even more after the birth of our twins but he's for me more beautiful than ever! Trust me, Castiel's type seems to be cold hearted but that's the type you marry and build a life with" Said Samuel winking to Dean who did his best to just ignore him.

"For me he's just a competent fellow. His designs for the softwares are really good and he is so accommodating! He even read about the technologies we use in order to facilitate the programming of his models! And did you see his sketches for the open space decoration ... Sorry man but he's an As in what he does".Said Benjamin.

"Ha! Our beers are here kids". Said Nathan reaching for the too big serving tray the waitress was carrying . They sipped their beers chatting about different omegas who catched their interest.  
Apparently earth wasn't really different from Sardenne. Omegas where to be protected and cherished so a lot of them were forbidden from woking by their alphas after mating, even if there are ones here and there who continued working like Jessy, Samuel's mate.

Dean had a little more of licor than what he was planning so he decided to take the over metro even if his flat was just about fifteen minutes from the bar.  
After a stop he passed next to his work's building and looked to the courtyard in front of the entrance. There was a small flow of late workers going home. The over metro marked the stop and he saw him.

Castiel was standing there, clad in a blue cardigan with a red beret on his bluish locs.   
Dean silently prayed that the boy was going in the same direction as him but his hopes were dramatically crashed when the boy flashed a million watts smile before being engulfed by a bear like hug from a short but stocky man.

So this is it. Castiel said no to Raph for a reason. He already have an alpha and considering how he was looking at the other man, he was happy.

The over metro resumed its path and Dean almost heard his heart cracking. Life was unfair.


	3. Beauty begets beauty

Castiel was cold! His cardigan was too light for a weather like this or for standing in his workspace courtyard. He want to go home and Johanna ditched him. She knows that at this hour there are no underground buses so he had to take the over train and that was too expensive, he can't afford it if he want to change his living space and his Satan like landlady. So he had to text his hero and "never saying no" uncle. He had no choice.

Castiel's uncle, like always, came to take him home. He was waiting when he caught the familiar scent. Burned wood in a chimney, light notes of roses and milk, the scent of family. He just lifted his head to track the sent in time to see the blinding smile of his uncle before being engulfed by the alpha’s comforting arms. No doubt, the alpha was snuggling with his wife and three little monsters before coming to escort him home. It was comforting but Castiel couldn't help the feeling of guilt.

His uncle was a hard working alpha. Affording for his family was a priority so taking this moments from him was not right.

"Stop thinking so hard my dear nephew! You will go bald and it's not appealing for an omega!" Chuckled his uncle from above him and Castiel snuggled even more in his arms.

After calming down a little Castiel removed himself from his uncle's arms and looked at him. He had such gentle eyes and smile just like his grams and maman he taught.

"So my angel why are you still here at this late hour?" Frowned his uncle crossing his arms just like he do when he mock scolded his little monsters in order to please his omega wife.

"I had to finish some important designs for a presentation tomorrow ... my colleague proposed to take me home so I stayed instead of taking work with me but something came up and she had to go". Yeah she ditched me in order to go out with her married alpha boyfriend he taught bitterly, she will heard him tomorrow.

"Ok! Common we had to take the over metro to the next stop ... I parked there since it's always a pain in the ass to park in here!".

//****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************//

It was 9h45 when Johanna showed herself at work. Smartly dressed and unusually happy. That wasn't good, not good at all.

"Hi, Mon Chéri! How are you this morning ? For my part I'm over the moon " She leaned over her desk and whispered "Lucien told me that he will ditch his pig beta wife soon and we could be married just after that!".  
God this is the third time, she was going out with him for 2 years. The guy was married with a little one on the way. He said that his wife fell pregnant because of an "accident" and Johanna believed him.

Castiel didn't know what to say to her and hasn't the heart to dump her mood by bitching about ditching him last night. So he just smiled and told her that if she want to talk about it or if she wanted company and an ear to lessen, he was there for her. She just smiled somehow sadly and said that she was a big girl and will be married soon.

They know that it won't happen.

//****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************//

Dean looked around the meeting room searching a certain bluehead but Castiel wasn't there. It was strange. The meeting's invitation mentioned the presentation of new models for a part of a software so why the man who designed the said models was absent? Dean was sure that Castiel was at work that day so why he wasn't present at the meeting?

"Welcome at this models presentation everybody! This models are for the human resources department. They had a couple of suggestions to make their software more simple and friendly. We have a month to complete the task" spoke Viviane before projecting nearly fifteen holograms of the models.

The models where, well just like the person who created them. Beautiful. There was a lot of forms, the software was for filling the human resources of the company after all. There was a combination of colors but never clashing, certainly soothing the user's eyes. He was already thinking about how to make this models come to life.

After the meeting he trailed behind the the other alphas to take a coffee break. The company's break room doubling as a self was huge, accommodating rows and rows of tables and chairs. The company's field was Energy so there was thousands of employees, the building was enormous and so was the self.

"Hey guys! Johanna is on break over there " Whispered Raph making a beeline for the omega. Of course Dean didn't see the girl but her cute colleague did not escape his eye.

"Hello beauty. No photocopies to do?" Questioned Raph with a snarky smile sitting next to Castiel (in order to have a view of Johanna, surely) without even saying a world to him.

Castiel scouted to the side, it was clear that he didn't appreciate the alpha and Dean can't be more ok with him.  
The group of alphas crowded the omaga's table. Dean seated just beside the angel. The omega had an Alpha he reminded himself. Even if Castiel's alpha will never accept his omega having alpha friends, they can be good colleagues at least no?

"Hum ... I saw the models for the HR software, they are amazing. That was a lot of work certainty!" Dean looked eagerly at the beauty startling at being addressed.

Of course he is. The group was there for about five minutes and they only spoke with the three other omegas or between them. If this breaks where a habit then Castiel was accustomed to being ignored by the alphas. Dean can't blame them, it's instinct after all, the other omegas were singles and his angel was already taken.

"Thank you ... you really think ? Yeah that was a lot of work but actually it wasn't the designing part that was complicated" The beauty was blushing, even the tip of his ears were a light pink. How this creature can be so cute. Dean wanted to roll him in cotton blankets, hide him in his house and worship him for the rest of their life.

"Really? Which part was complicated ?" Said Dean interested by what Castiel was working on that required staying so late.

"Before designing a model, I always talk with the future users and the HR software is a sensible one because it deals with the personal informations" That was really sensible. With a lot of laws protecting the personal data of every worker, the work behind it was colossal. Sardenne's laws were even more strict than earthian ones so he know what a hassle it is to deal with all the restrictions.

"That's why there wasn't an evolution since a long time ago and the users are, for the most part, on their fifties so they could use a friendly and soothing interface "  
He talked with so passion. He really do love his designing work and it was apparent in the shy but proud smile.

"Yeah! Good job. The manager was happy ... didn't you have time to come to the presentation? It was your work after all" Said Dean looking at the omega but he regretted saying that when he saw the smile falling from Castiel's face.

Castiel looked at his half finished tea and said timidly "I ...I was never invited to a presentation. I just have to ready the models the day before, I'm not the one who programs them after all" That wasn't right.

"Cas, we are going to the Moon tonight, you going with us?" Asked a blond haired guy who wasn't there five minutes ago. The Moon was a nightclub witch had the reputation of having La crème de la crème of the alpha society. The entrance for the omegas was lower but pricey and even if it was cheap, that wasn't really Castiel's thing.

"Hum ... I can't. I have something to do, thank you for inviting me and sorry" He said smiling at the blond omega. The other girls huffed, saying that he never goes with them to have some fun.

Their break finished and all of them made their way back to the open space. Dean walked beside Castiel and asked why the omega didn't want to go to the Moon and Castiel replayed softly that he didn't love that kind of place because the music was too loud. He preferred the quite. Samuel was right, Castiel was the type of omega you marry. Dean's heart squeezed, it's no surprise that this pretty one has an Alpha.


	4. Attention to the closing doors

Castiel stared at his screen for several minutes and didn't know what to do. He had to review the first developpements of the HR interface and make sure that they followed the designs. The work in front of him was good, really good but there was some buttons and forms that are a little bit offset. He had to report this to the programmer who happen to be the handsome and so gentle Alpha alien.

He prepared an email with the corrections to do and sent it to Dean, waited some minutes and went to confronte the Alpha.  
Castiel has done this lots of times with the other developers, Benjamin, the bearded and buff alpha scared him at first but he was the gentlest man of the open space. The others saw Castiel as a pest, bitching about something trivial as offset pixels and buttons so he was scared of Dean's reaction. The guy had been sweet and sounded interested in Castiel's work the day before, so perhaps the Alpha was a good one.

"Hello Dean ... hum ... did you see my email?" The alpha looked at him and his face fell, like he was hurt by Castiel's greeting or email or just seeing him.

"Hum sorry to disturb you, can you correct the offset buttons and forms please? If you have questions or need something you can tell me ... or just send an email and sorry one more time" Castiel walked away leaving a grim looking Dean.

"What the hell bro? you look like you want to murder your screen, all is ok?" Dean startled at Benjamin's voice. The Alpha was seated at his left two feets away on his own desk looking at him with a smirk. He surely saw the exchange between him and the omega.

"Yeah. I ... have some things to correct on the HR interface. I have four of them" Said Dean looking grim. He wasn't familiar with the programming language and it was already hard to have this kind of final output, he was sure it was perfect but it wasn't for Castiel and he was ashamed. The models were awesome and his programming was a failure.

"Ha! Just that! You know it's not the little one's fault. He have to report all the differences between the developed interface and models. After what you did I think he will leave you alone and just send his claims through emails"

What? Of course that wasn't Castiel's fault and what the hell Benjamin just said?  
Dean was ashamed to have to redo some of his work but Castiel's claims were welcomed after all he was just doing his work too. It was kind of him to come and report the problems directly to him even if there was all the needed information on the email.  
He was an asshole, a choked, muted and ashamed asshole too caught in his egoistic world of selflothing to notice the omega, who thought that it was his fault. He had to correct it.

Dean observed Johanna and Castiel's office glass door. He was too far to see the omegas but the second one of them got out, he will see it. What will he say to the omega? He wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding and tell him that it wasn't his fault for his soor mood. Just as the omega got out clad in his beret, blue cardigan and what looked like a bag made of straws, Viviane appeared in his view. Dean cursed internally, flashing a fake smile to his manager.

"Hi there Dean, how's work doing?" Before he could replay, Raph pipped in "That omega ux struck again and bitched about some pixels, I think you have to talk to him manager and please make sure he knows his place". Dean will not stand by and lesson to this kind of bullshit.

"And what is his place? He do his job and make sure the development of his models are well made for his users. He's not "bitching", pay attention to your language " That was not an advice but an order and the other alpha took it as it is because he averted his eyes mumbling an "as you want".

Alphas in Sardenne had to assert their dominance if they want to be respected and even if earth was a lot more advanced than Sardenne, apparently social behaviours are the same between the two planets. Dean looked at Viviane who smirked and said to him that he was doing a good job and to keep going. Just as Viviane disappeared to his office, 

Dean put on his jacket haphazardly, took his shoulder bag and sprinted to the open space door tossing a "good night, I'm going" to a baffled team.

Dean was running but he didn't even know where to go. After exiting the building, he saw the over metro approaching the stop just next to the building and made a beeline for it. Just as the metro's doors were closing, Dean's speed increased and he literally flew through the closing doors.

//****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************//

Castiel put down his straw bag and sat on the jumpseat facing the closing doors, he was about to put on his wireless headset when he was slapped by a shoulder bag . Attached to the bag was a rather amusing Alpha, plastered to the floor and grunting. A pair of mismatched green eyes looked at the straw bag before travelling to the owner's face.

The alpha was looking at Castiel with wide eyes and a strong blush dusted his face. How an almost seven feet alpha can be cute thought Castiel before coming down to earth and realising that he was hugging the shoulder bag, with the attached alpha at his feet.

"Ho god, are you ok?" said Castiel falling to his knees and trying to detangle the strap of the bag from the alpha.

"That was a hem ... rather hard lend. You know there is an over metro every one minute?" Now that he think about it, that was dangerous. Over metros were frequent and never late so the chances of it being crowded where slim but if by some bad luck the apha fell, now he would be seriously injured. Over metros were at least two feet above the ground when on motion. Dean laughed, a lovely and heart warming sound.

"I just had to get on this one. I mean, I' m really sorry for this ... this " said Dean gesturing at himself. Castiel smiled and stood up taking the shoulder bag with him, followed by Dean.  
Castiel passed the bag to its owner and returned to his sit. The alpha infolded the jumpseat beside him and sat. They traveled for some stops in a comfortable silence before Dean broke it.

"Thank you Castiel for your work and sorry for my errors. Earthian programming languages are more complicated than the Sardennian ones so I'm not really comfortable yet" Castiel looked at Dean puzzled. The Alpha apologized to him and even admitted not being comfortable yet with work. That was new coming from an Alpha, even more from a high educated one. Generally they were self satisfied and blamed others for their faults, at least the ones in Castiel's work entourage were. He didn't know what to say so he just stared at the alpha.


	5. A little hope

It was ridiculous. Going after the omega was a bad idea, he made a fool of himself. Landing on his front tangled in his bag a the feet of his already taken crush, great. And now even if he was apologizing, the omega was looking at him with a puzzled face like he didn't understand or believe what he was saying.

"So can you tell me if my programming skills improve? And continue reporting to me if there are things that don't match your models?" Asked Dean gently, trying to reassure the omega that he won't be offended like some other alpha moron if the omega asked him to redo some things. Castiel looked at him in surprise and a shy smile graced his face.

"Ok. I will. So you were not mad at my reporting? Actually you are the first one who made just four errors at his first try" Castiel laughed, always looking at him. So that's why, other alphas made more errors and the omega asked for them to redo the interfaces so it could match the models.

"No! Of course not! How could I be mad at you ... I mean you are just doing your work" Said Dean with a smile and the omega was returning it.  
It was comforting just setting there looking and smiling at each other but the moment was short lived because of the omega's watch. The strange device flashed a blue light and one second later the holographic message materialised above it. Dean looked at the message trying to read it but it wasn't the common tongue shared between the two planets, it surely was one of the ancient tongues.

"Bonsoir oncle Gabi. Je suis actuellement à Opéra. Je serais à Balard dans 10 minutes. Attends moi à la sortie du métro flottant, sortie 26 à plus" The message wrote itself as Castiel dictated it. Dean didn't know the tongue the omega just spoke but it was melodic and pretty, it suited.

"What was that?" He blurted without thinking. What the hell? The omega didn't even know him and he was asking things so personal but he wanted to know the omega's language.

Castiel looked at him wide eyed saying "Ho, that was my uncle Gabi asking when I will be at Balard station. I'm invited to his twins birthday and we are Friday so I'm staying at his home for the weekend". Dean was mortified, he wanted just to know in witch tongue Castiel spoke but the omega though he was cornered and had to blurt out his personal life. What a terrible alpha he passed for.

"Sorry that came out wrong! I didn't want to know about your projects tonight. I mean it is interesting of course, going to your cousin's birthday ... actually I wanted to know what language did you spoke" Said Dean, looking at signs of discomfort in the omega but there was none. The omega just looked at him with a hint of a smile and said that he was speaking French, the original language of the country before the fall of the borders and the establishing of the common tongue.

Balard was the next stop and Dean just lied saying that he was going to see a friend and has to get off at the same station. The electronic voice announced Balard station and they got off the over metro. They walked for ten seconds, the omega was about to say something but a baritone and law voice boomed behind them. Without thinking, Dean reached for the omega and shielded him from the voice's owner. Dean was much taller than the other man and just stared down at him.

He startled at the feeling of a small hand on his arm and a poking bluehead behind his shoulder. "Hum ... Dean, this is Gabi my uncle" Said Castiel with an embarrassed smile, looking up at him but staying behind him. What a cute creature, Dean wanted him to just stay where he was, protected and shielded but that won't do. This is his crush's alpha, the one who hugged Castiel so dearly some days ago but Castiel just said that Gabi was his uncle.

The elder alpha sent him a perplexed and worried look, surely thinking of the best way to save his nephew from this dear situation.

Castiel stepped aside, his hand resting on the alpha's arm and said "Hi uncle Gabi, thanks for coming. This is Dean, one of my colleagues. We were heading for the same direction so ..." He trailed blushing hard, even the tips of his ears were a violent red.

Dean detached his eyes from the omega and looked at the extended hand from the elder alpha. He chook it and slightly inclined his head to show respect. Gabi observed him for a minute before extending his arm to his nephew. Castiel didn't hesitate before hugging tenderly his uncle saying thanks again for his invitation. Dean was jealous, really jealous of this alpha but he can't do a thing, the cute omega was related to him after all. 

Yes this is it! This alpha was Castiel's uncle, not his alpha so perhaps there is hope for Dean?

"Good weekend Dean. See you on Monday?" Said Castiel, now detangled from his uncle and waving shyly at him.

" Yeah. See you at Monday, good birthday to your cousins" He smiled at the omega returning his wave and mumbling a quite "nice meeting you" to the elder alpha. Gabi returned the nicitie with a slight inclination of his head and turned with his nephew in tow.


	6. Every workplace has its pain in the ass

Castiel was mortified. His uncle kept glancing at him from time to time with worry. He adored his uncle but he was an alpha so after his mother passed away and his grams welcomed him to her house, Gabriel took the place of a big brother, father and Alpha all at once. Even if Castiel was living alone and worked for supporting himself, his uncle was there in each step guaranteeing a support at all times and situations. He was just about to try explaining the situation when his uncle sighed heavily and parked the car just in front of his house.

"Angel, I am your uncle and you talk about everything to me so why not saying that you were dating?" What? Castiel looked at his uncle with wide eyes. Gabriel thought he was dating Dean. He was just about to correct his uncle when the man continued.

"You sure about your choice? I knew you want an independent life ... but this alpha of yours is rather protective and dominant. Cherry on cake he's a Sardennian and they are even more possessive of their mates" Castiel blushed hard at hearing all of this, his uncle tossing worlds like 'mate' and 'alpha' in the same sentence as 'Dean' was really embarrassing but curiously he wasn't averse to it. Dean was a decent alpha, gentle, funny, respectful until now and handsome. A perfect mate for someone like Johanna. Not him.

"Uncle you are wrong. We are not dating and we were in the same over metro just by chance. He protected me just because he didn't know you and perhaps he thought you wanted to kidnap me. He won't date an omega like me, he already have all the building at his feet so can we just forget this?" Castiel pleaded with his puppy eyes, he didn't want to talk about this. If he do, he will have hopes about the alpha and it will just hurt him. Gabriel looked at his nephew with sad eyes. Castiel was stubborn and didn't see that he could be a perfect omega mate, all alphas weren't asholes.

The birthday was really relaxing. Partying with small children was the best, the twins were energetic like always but at midnight they were cuddled to Castiel and softly snoring, his omega sent soothing them and lulling them to sleep.  
The weekend was even better. His uncle offered tickets to all of them for an amusement park and they had so much fun. Maeva, his uncle's mate was so happy doing attractions with her alpha and little one meanwhile him and the twins where terrorizing all the park.The day was perfect.

//****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************//

Dean was at his desk, glancing from time to time to the open glass door of the omegas office. He finished correcting the mistakes reported by Castiel and didn't want to make a fool of himself one more time so he double checked his developments. The omega was surely testing his corrections, the HR interfaces had to be perfect after all. He saw a notification for an email and was just about to check it when a soft voice came saying his name. He could lesson to this voice all his life and never be tired of it.

"Dean ... hum hello! Sorry to disturb you while working but I ... hum ... have to review something with you?" Asked Castiel softly and hesitantly. 

Dean cursed in his head, that was it. Castiel found one more time problems with his programming and was about to complain, he must think that he was just a primitive alpha buff without any skill.  
Earthians where a lot more advanced compared to Sardennians and he was selected to prove that they were intelligent and can improve themselves. Earth was a beautiful planet and Sardenne was far behind, It was hundreds years more advanced and the earthian governments offred Sardenne's engineers knowledge in exchange of natural resources and riches. Sardenne was a small planet with a small population and a lot of natural resources and in order to preserve their planet they were in need of technologies.

"Of course!" Said Dean standing up and approaching a chair for the omega to sit on.  
The omega started the holographic screen displaying his models, taping softly on the digital keyboard on the device.

"I am sorry to impose on you but I had a meeting with my users this morning and they changed their minds on the folder icon color. The light blue was too violent on their   
screen so they want to change it to a soft green" Mumbled the omega timidly gesturing to the color's code on the screen. "This is the code you have to use for the color ... I know it is a detail but they really want something easy on the eye" Whispered Castiel.   
So that was just a change of color. That was really easy to do, just changing the code of a color and the omega was so hesitant to ask for it. Dean looked softly at the omega and smiled in hope to reassure him. The omega smiled hesitantly and looked at him expectantly. God what a cute creature.

"This is really easy! If it's just a color, I have to just change ... hum let me see where it is" He opened what looked like a search tab on his development environment, tapped something and a file full of code lines popped on his screen "Here you see? This is the code of the soft blue. I have to just replace it and you will, and your users of course, get your green!" Finished Dean looking at the omega. Castiel was looking at him smiling and with soft eyes, nodding energetically.

So that was just for this, the omega didn't came to say to him to redo things but just to change a color because of the users change of mind. Just as the omega stood and was about to go, he was intercepted by Raph.

"Hey Castiel! What was wrong with the payment department's interface again! I saw that it was rejected" Cried Raph, his voice taking a rough ton bordering on the impolite side. Castiel squared his small shoulders, held his head high and reciprocated the alpha's rude gaze.

"I sent you an email with all the things you have to correct. There is problems with the colors, the edges are too wide, the validation button is red if all the form is completed and green otherwise and there is mistakes on the labels ... this is just the bold mistakes, the others are on the email".

Raph was livid and rage oozed from him. Dean could not stay there without doing a thing, he approached the alpha saying "He do his work. As you and I do ours. So just drop it."  
Raph made an ugly face and cried "Not you too! Benjamin and you defend him all the time! Do you not see that he's incompetent. Just now he covered it, hiding behind the users back!" Now all the open space looked at them. Raph made a show and it was working. Dean could hear people whispering about how omegas where not sweated for responsibilities and hard work. Judging by Castiel sad eyes he heard them too.

"What you are saying is false. He do a good job! You have no right to say degrading things to him! If you got complains just shut it and correct them!" Yelled Dean taking no chit from Raph. Now all the open space stared at him. He was in a bad position, very bad position.


	7. Got your back

Castiel just stared at Dean. The alpha was angry, his beautiful eyes almost turning a murky green and his lips twisting in snarls. He would be terrified if it was directed at him but it wasn't. It was the opposite, Dean was defending him and his work but he had to calm the alpha, it won't do them good if he ripped the other to shreds. He took Dean's arm tenderly and said softly

"It's ok. Calm down please. I will talk with manager Viviane and it will be ok" Dean's reaction was disturbing and surprising. The alpha looked at him wide eyed as if he didn't know what he was doing. He nodded meekly, stared at Castiel's hand and blushed.

Castiel didn't had time to think further at the situation because Viviane's voice boomed in the open space with irritation.

"What is this young men? I could hear you all the way to my office! Samuel?"  
Samuel told him what the problem was without showing his preferred side. The manager's eyes stuck to were Castiel and Dean were always linked and huffed saying

"Raph, if you have complaints about Castiel then talk to me! You are not allowed to go and do your justice! Am I clear ?" Raph just mumbled a yes and nodded before scurrying to his desk.

"The two of you come with me" Finished Viviane as he made a beeline for his office, Castiel and Dean in tow.

"Castiel I knew there is pressures on you in all directions but you have to respect your colleagues in all times! You will have to apologize" Said Viviane with a soft yet strict ton. Dean was snarling internally. What's wrong with this alpha earthians? Raph was an asshole but Viviane was a decent one, why blame Castiel. Dean couldn't just sit and say nothing.

"Raph is the one to blame. He just blocked Castiel's way because he wasn't ok with the fact that his developments were not good enough. The users are happy of their software because someone with the sense of beauty is there to tell us what to do and complain before the users had to do it. For me the problem is Raph. I and Benjamin receive complaints to adjust things too and we do it! Why not him?" Said Dean looking Viviane in the eyes. He will not be intimidated by the older alpha, he respected him enough to say things without being rude even if what Viviane said to the omega was infuriating. Viviane looked at him for what seemed like eternity before nodding.

"Is that so Castiel? Why he was complaining ... perhaps you are more severe with him than with Dean?" Said the manager observing the two of them. Dean was just about to answer when the omega held his head high and said confidently

"I am not partial in the matter of work. Benjamin and Dean said that when I have complaints they prefer to talk to me directly so I can show them and point the problems. Raph detest to see me or talk to me so he said he wanted emails. I do what each programmer want! You know our users. They want perfection and are really exigent so sorry but an interface with the right colors and smooth edges is a must."

The manager nodded at that, seeming to understand the omega's complaints.

"Yes, I know his skills are not that good but be kind. It's his first year here after all hum?"  
Murmured Viviane softly, surely in order to convince the omega of his point of view but the omega didn't seem to understand.

"It is my first year too. Dean arrived two weeks ago and his programming is nearly perfect. I do not have problems with Raph or his programming, but I' m not stopping claiming what my users want and I'm not apologizing for something that isn't my fault " Said Castiel confidently, noise in the air and head high showing clearly that he won't budge. Dean was proud. The pretty and small omega was gentle but fiery and feisty, just beautiful inside out.

Just to be sure that Viviane got Castiel's message, Dean stood to the omega's right, just a step behind him in order to clearly show his side and mimicked the omega's stance.

"Very good. I see that you have a rather intimidating backup Castiel" Said the manager looking a the item. They were opposites in so many things but they sweated each other.

The two of them exited Viviane's office, Castiel wanted to run so he did. He longed the corridor until reaching the elevators, decked to the left and pushed the door for the emergency stairs. Taking the stairs two by two he reached the rooftop in no time exhausted and breathless. 

After five minutes of collecting himself, Castiel noticed a presence near him, looked behind him and saw Dean. He was there looking at him, a smile attached to his beautiful face and Castiel couldn't resist, he smiled like he never did after his mother's death and started laughing. Some seconds later, a rough and baritone voice joined him, the alpha was laughing with him. Joyful and sincere. It was the prettiest sight he had ever seen.

"Oh god! I'm shaking all over" Laughed Castiel eyes closed, hair dancing with the light breeze and Dean was falling more for the bluehead, what a sight. Dean looked softly at him amazed by what his crush just did. He stood for himself, clearly stated that he wasn't a carpet and that he will not back off from defending his rights.


	8. Un trésor on the Moon's floor

Castiel looked at the ticket in his hand. It was a soft silver with the name's club wrote in loops and in French. _La lune_ was a night club situated on the famous _Champs-Elysées avenue_ preserved all this years. The avenue was the street of luxurious restaurants, hotels and stores since the 80s and even 120 years later it preserved all its prestige.

The Moon, in the common tongue, was a place where you can meet your life's companion or just fool around with escorts. So Castiel hesitated. The girls accepted their tickets with joy saying that no matter the outcome it will be a good night. When Arnold, a fellow omega from the seventh floor, presented him the ticket, he refused but the blond said that the ticket was for him and he could do what he wanted with it, even sell it to pay himself a new beret.

Going was risking to be stuck there until four in the morning. The club was open 24h/7 days but in the mornings it was a private meeting place, just for the Parisian elite to sign contracts and do transaction in work or in love. To enter the Moon during the day you have to present a golden ticket. The silver tickets where valid just for the night and the festivities begun at 23h. For Castiel that was too late and the sub buses stopped at midnight to 4h so if he goes he won't be able to go home until then.

"Cas! I have news!" Said Johanna, crouching just beside him. Like that she was hidden behind his screens. She always do that if she wanted to say something secret.

"The guy who gave Arnold the tickets for the Moon, I don't know why but he had a bunch of them so he sold them to some people in the building!" She said with a blinding smile. What the hell? Why is she smiling? She just told him that there will be people working with them at the club. It wasn't really reassuring.

"I think it's not a good idea if all the open space is there!" Said Castiel perplexed.

"Don't worry! There will be the hottest alphas for you guys and even Lucien will be there!" Chirped Johanna excited, too excited. Castiel had a bad feeling.

//*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************//

Dean was perplexed. He looked around him and didn't really understand why earthians loved this kind of places.

The Moon was packed even if the place was huge. There was a silver long bar with matching stools, silver tables here and there and golden couches surrounded the dance floor. There was four balconies with dancers moving to the beat of a synthetic voice. All the club's staff including the dancers, waiters and barmen had the skin painted in silver or gold. The majority of the clubbers followed the dress code, clad in several shades of silver or gold.

Dean looked for Samuel and Benjamin, the two of them offered him a ticket saying that it will be fun and like a social experience for him. He made his path through the crowd declining some invitations, decent and indecent invitations. Parisians were pretty bold in this club.

He spotted Samuel on the dance floor glued to a petite man with a blinding smile, that was Jessy surely. Dean waved at Samuel when he saw him and the man gestured to a table on a far corner. Dean made a beeline for it and saw Benjamin and Nathan already sat. It was nearly midnight and Dean was already planning his departure but before that he needed a beer.

"Johanna, I think I will go home, it's too packed in here!" Dictated Castiel to his watch and sending the message to Johanna.

Lucien arrived 20 minutes ago and she disappeared with him to only god knows where. The other omegas were dancing, Arnold was on one of the balconies dancing with a silver painted dancer. Castiel sipped his Havana without alcohol, bored. Taking a chauffeur will be pricey but he really wanted to go home.

He downed his Havana and hoped of his stool, he looked at the barmaid in order to pay for his Havana but a tall figure was already paying for their consommation. He stood just behind it when he heard a familiar voice. Castiel turned to look at the voice's owner but it was so packed that he had to take a backward step and second later he received a rather violent shoulder kik which sent him to the floor.

Dean was paying his beer when he heard Samuel. The club was so full that he had to step back in order to turn, he didn't pay attention to his surrounding colliding violently with the person just behind him. He was about to apologize when a certain blue headed beauty grogned on the floor trying to stand up. Castiel. He just sent Castiel to the floor.

Dean panicked, seeing Castiel on the floor just on the dance floor's edge. The omega could be stomped on at any time by the moving and inebriated earthians. Dean didn't think and just followed his instincts, crouching to Castiel's level and picking him up bridal style but in his panic it seemed more like picking a sac of potato than a bride.

The omega didn't struggle, afraid or not processing what happened, either way Dean had to exit the crowded place if he wanted the assess Castiel's injuries or just apologize for his wild ways.

//*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************//

Castiel was sprawled on the floor at eye level with the moving legs of the people on the dance floor, he wanted to stand up but he had no place to even manoeuvre. As he was thinking of just staying there and praying to be not stepped on, he caught an heavenly sent. Like spring sun, warm yet chilly, pancakes dripping in honey and butter. Seconds later he felt strong arms closing on him, lifting him. Before Castiel's mind even processed the events he latched to the man because the sent was undeniably coming from him.

Castiel took a refreshing dose of oxygen just as they stepped out of the club in order to ground himself. He looked at the man who was cradling him softly like he was fragile and he gasped. God it was Dean.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't see you and I was eager to go out of the club so ..." Trailed Dean embarrassed and blushing but inspecting Castiel all over, surly searching for injuries. What an adorable and sweet smelling alpha.

"Yes! I'm ok don't worry ... my height is at fault after all" Laughed Castiel wanting to reassure Dean but it didn't work at all because the alpha just looked at him frowning.

"Of course not! Who said that? You are perfect as you are ... I mean don't accuse your height, it was my fault I didn't see you in time" Said Dean seriously and Castiel blushed hard. Being cradled by a gentle and sweet alpha who say that you are perfect is wondrous and the sent, Castiel could basc in it for all his life and he will be reclaiming more.

"Ok I won't blame myself if you do the same! Deal?" Whispered Castiel smiling. He felt his skin burning from embarrassment when he figured out that he was flirting with Dean.

"Ok then deal" Replayed Dean softly squeezing the omega's shoulders and legs. He was mesmerized by Castiel, never wanting to break contact with him.

A too height voice broke the moment shared between the two of them. Castiel turned his head at Johanna's screaming. what the hell?

"Dean put me down please" Demanded Castiel. A small hesitation filtered through the alpha's face before carrying out the task.

Castiel sprinted to where Johanna was crouching on the ground and Lucien at her side trying to make her stand. Dean was just behind him and It was reassuring. He didn't like Lucien even if Johanna assured him that the guy was inoffensive. Call it instinct or judgement but Lucien was the type of alpha who is proper during the week and drowned puppies on the weekends.

"Johanna! sweety, are you ok? What's the matter?" Asked Castiel softly, crouching to the omega's level. Johanna was sending daggers to Lucien, she rubbed her eyes smearing more her already messed makeup.

"He won't quit his wife Castiel. He ... He said he loved me and now after all this years he broke up with me" She whispered quietly just to him.

Castiel didn't know what to do. Johanna's sent blockers weared out and Lucien didn't wear any so the sent of sex mingled with alcohol around them was choking. He had to go home with her. He took off his jacket and draped it on Johanna's shoulders and helped her to stand.

Castiel said to Johanna that he will be going home with her but his plan wasn't to Lucien's taste.

"What are you doing kitty boy? She will go with me after sobering a little" At Lucien's sayings, Castiel felt Johanna shivering and plastering herself to his side.

She didn't want to go with him. Castiel looked at Dean shaking his head softly and praying that the alpha will help them.

 

Dean stood a good distance from Castiel and Johanna. He followed Castiel until he was hit by the smell of alcohol and sex. Approaching an omega who just was joined to an alpha was risky in Sardenne so it could be in earth too.

He observed the omega girl and she was clearly crying. He couldn't hear the conversation from his place but his gaze was glued to Castiel, at the first sign of distress he will intervene.

The girl's alpha said something and approached the two omegas, Dean looked at Castiel and here is his sign. Castiel looked at him shaking his head with fear in his eyes. Dean covered the distance between them in two long strides placing himself between the omegas and Lucien.

"What are ya doing pal? I want my omega soooo scram" Said Lucien with a wavering voice. The alpha was way too drunk.

"She don't want to go with you" Said Dean calmly trying to pacify the situation but Lucien didn't see it like that.

"Ha! and who are you? What Johanna now you mingle _avec une saleté d'alien_?" Said Lucien smirking defiantly and charging to the omegas but Dean blocked his way.

Lucien didn't like that so he lunged at Dean with force and without hesitation, audley precise for a drunkard. Dean took the first punch and blocked the second one shoving and disturbing Lucien's balance. Lucien was sprawled on the floor in no time, trying to stand up but he couldn't even be on a setting position at this point. Dean was observing the struggling alpha when he heard Castiel calling his name.

"Dean are you ok? Are you hurt?" Said Castiel softly, eyes worried. Dean smiled at the omega reassuring him that he was ok.

"We should go now, putting some distance between her and her alpha" Said Dean observing the alpha's movements behind him.

"Yes. We can go to the other side of that bridge, there is a chauffeur station there, we could take one to Johanna's home" Said Castiel gesturing to a long bridge which crossed _La Seine_.

The three of them took off, making their way through the bridge. It was nearly two in the morning and the air was shilly, Johanna was wearing Castiel's jacket so the blue headed omega was just wearing a light silver t-shirt. Dean removed his leather jacket and placed it softly on the omega's shoulders squeezing a little in order to reassure him. Castiel looked at him and smiled wishepering a soft "thank you".

Dean opened the chauffeur's door and Castiel helped Johanna in. He was going to close the door but Castiel stepped out of the chauffeur and stood in front of him.

"Dean thank you for helping us and ... I'm really sorry you got hurt. Lucien is a good for nothing, he doesn't understand that 'no' means 'no'" Said Castiel, eyes cast down.

Dean didn't like the angel's sad look, smiling and laughing sweated him mush more.

"That's ok don't worry! Look it isn't even bruised" Cheered Dean crouching a little in order to be at the omega's level and gesturing to his cheek with a blinding smile. A minute later he felt a small and soft hand caressing his sheek, assessing his bruise. Castiel was touching his cheek tenderly and after that, the soft hand was replaced by soft lips.

Castiel just kissed his cheek. Dean looked at Castiel and the omega smiled shyly with a violent blush. God he was too cute.

"Thank you! ... hum I will be going now, good weekend Dean and see you on monday! " Squeaked Castiel fleeing to the chauffeur and closing the door behind him. Once in the automatic car he waved wildly at Dean.

Dean returned the wave laughing at the omega's antics and whispered to the night (or the drunkard in the corner) " _He kissed me_ ".


	9. Afraid of the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you all for your comments and kudos. Hope you will love this chapter.  
> Just a little warning to say that there is racism in this chapter =(

The color is not soothing and not recommended for a good sleep, thought Castiel while looking at the ceiling of Johanna’s bedroom. The girl was passed out beside him oblivious to the world.

They got home fifteen minutes after departing from the Moon and Castiel was thankful for the presence of Ashley, Johanna’s house butler. The beta took charge of her, cleaning her and putting her to bed while Castiel took a well deserved bath after the girl vomited her guts all over him. 

What a nice evening! He thought bitterly. The only good thing was his encounter with Dean. The alien saved them from that asshole Lucien and didn’t hesitate to put himself in danger to protect them. 

Castiel also remembered the scent. Dean’s scent was soft and sweet, not really the usual alpha notes. The only alpha who had a sweet and reassuring smell in Castiel’s life until now was Gabriel and it was the smell of family. Somehow Dean smelled a little bit of family too, Castiel didn’t really knew why.

To say the atmosphere was stiff was an understatement. Johanna looked like she will puke any second and Castiel to run away from the place and hide in one of the hotel’s rooms.  
Johanna lived in the penthouse of a Trois étoiles hotel, Le Relais St Germain was a luxurious hotel located on the sixth arrondissement of Paris managed by Ellen, Johanna’ s mother, and her wife Rubyline. Said wife was seated on the same table with Johanna and Castiel taking her breakfast, shoulders squared, noise in the air and a killing glare directed to her step daughter.

“Johanna, I knew you are only 24 yo but partying like this every saturday will not improve your reputation” Said Rubyline after what seemed like an hour of silent treatment.

“I was with friends and colleagues at the Moon so don’t worry, no harm was made to my reputation” Replayed Johanna sarcastically.

“Colleagues you say? One of our guests said that the company you insist to work for hired an … alien worker, is that true?” Demanded Rubyline, sipping her tea.  
Castiel stiffened hearing her. She was certainly referring to Dean, he was the only Sardennian in all the company after all but why asking?

“Yes. There is a Sardennian worker at my company, he’s there because of the gouvernement cultural and technology exchange program” Replayed Johanna sipping a glass of water and rolling her eyes at Castiel, bored. 

“Ho God! What’s the gouvernement is thinking?! Allowing a subrace working in an elite company, where are we going! I am a helping woman and I am not averse to send them food or supplies or whatever but allowing them to come in here, such primitive beings, is a bad idea. Even the committee of the Parisian wifes are against it! Johanna, refrain from mingling with that alien” Said animatedly Rubyline, disgust shining in her murky green eyes.

Castiel was stunned. He swallowed hardly his toast and took a big gulp of air, willing his stomach to settle and not his breakfast to reappear on the table. 

Jo looked at him worried and with what looked like shame on her face. Her step-mother was a traditionalist and dare he say a racist. For her, Dean wasn’t an earthian and his home planet was basically an undeveloped planet with an indigenous and uncivilised population.

Castiel gasped, the truth hitting him like a trunk. Sardenne was discovered by Earth on 2060, which was nearly a half century ago but there was few Sardennians allowed to come to earth, more especially to Paris.  
Castiel always thought that it was because of Sardennians way of living, they were more natural people and living in a Huge City could be hard but after what Rubyline said he was reconsidering his believes. 

The Parisian gouvernement took charge of all the European continent after the fall of the borders. Even if the relations with Sardenne were mostly managed by a special department in the Eartian Global Government, each sub government had its laws and so allowing Sardennians on the Parisian ground was exclusively the Parisian government's decision. Castiel didn’t really question this kind of thing before now. He made a note to search more about the subject.

Somehow even if Rubyline’s words were directed to Dean, Castiel’s heart squeezed, her step-daughter was saved by him just the night before after all. It wasn't right to sit there and node to this women saying rubbish.

“He’s a good alpha … I mean … he helped us when we were assaulted by another person at the Moon yesterday” Said Castiel, voice clear and confident. Johanna glared at him.

“Ho! He helped you? He just want to be in Johanna’s good grace, he surely know that she’s from a good family even if she works like a vulgar, average omega” Said Rubyline looking at him with disdain in her eyes. 

Castiel was short of words. Perhaps the alpha knows about Johanna’s wealth but he didn't save her because of that, he did it because he couldn't stay there, arms crossed and watching his colleagues being hurt. This woman was judging Dean just because he was from another race. Castiel couldn't take more.

“I’m going home. Thank you for your hospitality“ Said Castiel hastily, taking Dean's jacket and standing, scraping the floor with the chair’s legs in the process.

He made his way to the elevator that opened in another salon and was waiting for it when Jo hollowed his name.

“Castiel … please, I … I hoped that we could … you knew … spend the day together! It’s Sunday after all “ Said Jo softly, almost pleading but Castiel wasn’t really in the mood, may it be for going out or comforting her.

“I‘ m sorry Jo but I really want to go home. You should rest your body and mind … even take some days off to think ?” He said, hoping that she would let him go but his hope was short lived.

“She could be right Castiel. I’m happy we made it to the chauffeur before he could do anything to me or you “ She mumbled, almost dreading Castiel’s reaction.

He couldn't believe his ears. What is she saying ? Jo was ok with all the degrading things her step mother said? Even after what Dean did for her the night before.

“How could you say that ? He saved you from that good for nothing boyfriend of yours! He took a punch from him … he protected us and you say he wanted to hurt you for your wealth ?”  
Said Castiel, voice dripping with venom.  
Dean, soft and gentle Dean just reduced to a brute searching after a wealthy omega. What the hell Johanna was thinking, she was his friend but he didn't know this snobby part of her.

“I … I’m not saying that he was that kind of alpha just that we have to be careful, perhaps something normal there is not normal in here!” She said sounding uncertain of what is coming from her mouth. It was like a child repeating his parent’s nonsense. Castiel realized that it was exactly that.

“Johanna, I don't want to hurt your feelings but you sound exactly like your step mom. You were wasted and intoxicated, you … you didn't saw him maintain a distance because you reeked of Lucien, you didn't saw him putting himself between us and your alpha to protect you …” Yelled Castiel. Saying loudly all the things that Dean did for them made him realize more the wrongness of Johanna’s sayings.

“Why he did it? He could be just … I don't know, wanting to take us for himself!” Yelled back Jo, always uncertain. Castiel was at his limit.

“Because I asked him! Cause I’m not a match for that alpha brute Lucien! Cause you clinged to me saying you didn't want to go back with him! You are not ... Johanna … you are not allowed to say that! You are not ALLOWED!” Yelled Castiel. He didn't wait for her replay, he just turned around and took the stairs. He heard Johanna calling his name and pleading to wait for her but he was so mad and sad. 

She was one of his best friends and she judged Dean so easily just because he wasn't like them. 

She was a rare working omega so for society she was out of the norms, she could understand that her way of thinking could hurt Dean just like alphas thinking that omegas have no rights hurt her.

After exiting the building he continued to run until he was out of breath. He didn't knew where he was so he just stumbled on the sidewalk and called the only person who could understand him. 

“Oncle Gabi peux tu venir me chercher s’il te plaît?” Cried softly Castiel.


	10. A question needs an answer

Gabriel was out of his mind. It was Sunday and he was taking it easy with his family at home when his watch flashed. It was Castiel and his angel was crying. He didn't hesitate even a second to activate the GPS tracker on his nephew’s wash, that was required by the law for every omega who wanted to be independent and live alone. Gabi was against this law but in this kind of situation he was glad his nephew accepted it.

Castiel was waiting for him sitting on the sidewalk’s edge looking small and sad, Gabriel’s heart broke. He parked hastily and got to Castiel, gathering him in his arms and speaking softly to him. 

“What’s the matter my bluebird?” Asked quietly Gabriel, rubbing Castiel’s back.

“Can we just go home for now please and talk there?” Came the soft replay.

Gabriel squeezed his nephew and made a beeline for his car, arm draped protectively over Castiel’s shoulders.

“I think you did the right thing confronting her. It’s wrong to say things like this without any knowledge. Sardennians are like earthians were fifteen years ago and we weren’t savages and several studies states that they are more pacific than us. Sardenne never had mondial wars like earth after all” Said Maèva, Gabriel’s mate. Maèva was a primary school teacher and she loved history.

Castiel told his family all about his altercation with Johanna and what happened to him the night before at the Moon.  
He didn’t know that Maèva was so knowledged about Sardenne but it was good, now he has someone he could ask about Dean’s home.

After what looked like eternity and never ending questions Castiel was doubtful and lost. Sardenne’s culture and traditions where a lot more complicated than what he thought.

Maèva told him that all Sardenne's structures where nature friendly but had lots of limits. The challenge of preserving their planet never came so they stagnated. No space programs, no over transportation, no holographic technologies and their computational sector’s performances were not even 0,1% like the earthian ones. Castiel was even more amazed by the speed learning Dean. Apparently in a lot of fields they were like earth 100 years ago without the discovery of oil and gas.  
The health care was lacking too and even if they didn't have the common illnesses of the modern life in earth like diabetes there was viruses and germs which could be fatal for them because they couldn't find treatments.

This wasn't really a surprise for Castiel, what surprised him the most was their social habits which were peculiar. According to Maèva all pairs were accepted in Sardenne, even if the only pairs who could reproduce were the alpha/omega and Alpha/beta ones.  
Alpha and omega were very fertile because of their healthy way of life so multiple pregnancies were not rare but they lacked the technologies and progress for healthy deliveries so the level of mortality was high.

In Sardenne, If you mate, it’s for life and if there are problems between the two and they desire the separation it will be hard if not impossible to find someone else. This bit of information was too extreme for Castiel because in earth it was rare to live all one’s life with the same person but if you find the right partner, why not spend your life with him or her? 

Castiel was even more perplexed when Maèva told him that Sardennians were pacifists and if the alphas were dominant, it was more like possessiveness and care for their family. Apparently a lot of omegas choose to stay home and care for the family even if they were allowed to work.  
In earth all the wars, sexism, racism were the results of alpha greed and misplaced dominance, helped with omega submission and their selfless personality. Years and years of not schooling omegas resulted in them being the less intelligent gender but alphas said that it was biological, which was a blatant lie. 

It was hard for Castiel to think that an alpha could be dominant and not violent, for him asserting your dominance was the sister of oppression.

//*************************************************************************************************************************************//

It was Monday and Dean was glaring at his screen, tired. He puttered around his flat all the rest of the weekend thinking of Castiel. The omega kissed him but it was a light kiss on the cheek, Dean didn't know how to take it. He thought that his feelings will never be reciprocated, Castiel was just his crush and now he had hope Castiel could be more but how to take the omega’s gesture? He had no idea. 

Dean rolled his chair until Benjamin’s desk “Hum Benjamin? I have a question” He whispered glancing around and making sure he had just Benjamin’s attention even if all the workers had some kind of earplugs surely listening to music oblivious to their surroundings.

“Yeah bro, what can I do for you ?” Smiled Benny at Dean’s antics.

“You know Saturday night at the Moon … something happened and I didn’t know what to think of it … because it was an earthian” Dean felt the red rise to his cheeks, he hoped Benny didn't notice.

“Ha! Tell me more, like who is this person?” Smirked Benjamin. Dean didn't know if it was a good idea to keep going.

“The person’s identity is not important. It’s just that this person kind of kissed my cheek and I don't know how to take it” He knows at this point that his face was on fire. Somehow thinking of Castiel, shy and sweet Castiel kissing him made him really flustered, he was no virgin but he felt like one. 

“Hum, a kiss on a cheek is kind of a cute gesture but it's not explicit. It could be to say hello or goodbye or thanks from a lover or a friend. You can kiss your siblings like that too and here in Paris especially, kissing on a cheek is not rare … Sorry brother to tell you this but it could be just a friendly kiss” Explained Benjamin with pity in his gaze.

Dean nodded thanking Benjamin and forcing a smile on his face. Perhaps Castiel kissed him only to thank him for helping his friend but it was so timid and adorable. He was lost for what to think about the situation. The day passed in a flurry of meetings for the next batch of models and it was tiring, sitting for hours and listening to Viviane explain what will be programmed for the next month.

//************************************************************************************************************************************//

It was time to go home and Castiel was so relieved. All his models were accepted after the meeting of the programming team so he can work on the next batch of models and have time for testing the programmed interfaces.  
He was going to the over metro stop when he saw him. Dean was standing there surely waiting to go home but it was the opposite direction of him. Castiel hoped to see him in order to return the alpha’s jacket or just to talk to him and after all what Maèva told him, he was even more curious about Dean. Castiel didn't question himself more and before losing his courage, Castiel made a beeline for the alpha.

“Hello Dean!” Said Castiel positioning himself just beside him. Dean turned slowly and smiled cutely with surprise written all over his face.

“Hey Castiel … how are you?” Dean looked at him softly. The cute omega nodded and returned his smile before rummaging in his straw bag finding Dean’s jacket and extending it to him. 

Dean took it and a sweet smell made its way to his noise. Green apples, blueberries and green tea, mixed with his own sent .It was a curious combination but an alluring one. Dean took a big gulp burying his face in the jacket. When he looked at Castiel, the omega was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry! I … hum I didn't know if it was really leather so I was afraid to clean it and ruin it! But if you tell me how to do it ...I can do it!” Stuttered Castiel, horror written on his face. Dean had to reassure him that it was ok and he really wanted to keep the omega’s sent on his jacket.

“No! It smells really good. I don’t want to clean it” Dean knows he was crossing limits with his comment. It was true and perhaps too bold but when he saw Castiel’s expression he praised himself.

Castiel’s face was on fire. He didn’t know what to do with himself, Dean said that he smelled good and he wanted to keep Castiel’s sent on his jacket. He was happy because he wanted to keep Dean’s sent too. How wonderful the alpha’s smell would be at its source. Castiel was mesmerised by Dean’s gaze, beautiful mismatched eyes were fixed on him and he didn’t want to avert his eyes.

Dean and Castiel jumped apart after hearing the beeping sound emitted by the opening of the over metro’s doors. 

“It’s your over metro … you have to go home ?” He asked sheepishly rubbing his neck, red faced.

“Yeah! I live pretty far so … the earliest the better” Said Castiel but regretting immediately saying that because of the alpha’s sad expression. “but … it’s just because work is exhausting! If it’s on the weekend I could … hum” Stuttered Castiel, his face’s color matching Dean’s. 

Dean smiled at Castiel and winked at him, earning himself wide blue eyes and a shy, embarrassed smile.  
“Ok … So how about Saturday? I’m living here since last month and I didn't really visit the city. Can you be my guide please?” Dean wanted Castiel to go out with him but he wasn't sure how to ask so he went with the friendly way.

“Ok! I will be happy to be your guide!” Laughed Castiel, eyes twinkling . He was so beautiful inside out thought Dean looking dreamily at the omega. 

The moment was short lived when Castiel’s metro arrived at the same time as Dean’s. 

Dean felt bold and courageous from the omega’s positive response so he crouched slightly and kissed Castiel on the forehead whispering good night to him. Without looking at Castiel, he went to catch his over metro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but every time I think of a perfect date I remember this advert for Miss Dior.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4s0llOpKrU
> 
> Especially the bit on the bus, where she's wearing the red skirt and sleeping on her chéri shoulder (I'm a sappy romantic) So perhaps something like this for a destiel parisian first date? ^^


	11. A date for three?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here is a new chapter, another one will be posted soon too =)
> 
> Note: For all the street names, districts ... etc.  
> All of them are real ^^ So basically I' m discribing Paris with futuristic bits.
> 
> Enjoy!

The week passed fastly for Castiel, in a flurry of meetings with his users. He had to collect their needs for the next batch of models he had to do.

It was Friday and Castiel saw the new desk in his and Jo’s office before the person himself. The desk was already decorated and the chair resembled a fluffy cloud. Vivianne said that they were to get a trainee who wanted to discover the world of work, he didn't know it will be an omega. Castiel was happy because an other fellow omega found the will to work and prove himself.

 

“Good morning Castiel. Let me introduce you Michel, your new trainee. He wants to be an UX designer just like you so I thought that he could learn some things with you! Please take care of him! Michel is the precious son of a friend” Chipped Vivianne, energetic as always in his introductions. 

 

Michel was a beautiful omega, taller than Castiel, slender with styled blond hair and light blue eyes. His clothes seems tailored just for him.

Castiel extended his hand for a shake and Michel accepted it but he just slightly touched it. That was odd.

 

“Nice to meet you! If you have any question please feel free to ask” Said Castiel smiling. Michel nodded with a little smile of his own and when Vivianne called him, he turned and stormed after the manager. Well, he was perhaps shy thought Castiel. He will do what he can to make Michel comfortable.

 

Ten minutes later Johanna arrived, taking off her jacket and placing it on the rack. She didn't glance at the new desk so she probably saw the new comer. 

Johanna looked at him from her desk and Castiel buried himself in his work in order to flee her gaze. He will not apologize for defending Dean.

 

“I'm sorry Cassi” Said Johanna with a small but rough voice, like she cried all the weekend “for suspecting Dean but I was lost and I just … followed? Without even thinking. I … I don't trust him yet Cassi but I don't want to lose your friendship” That was what Castiel wanted. Friendship. He didn't trust Lucien but he trusted Jo so he just wanted her to do the same.

 

“Ok. I just want you to give him a chance. We will see each other on the weekend and I think, I could have a good idea about his character. See what I will do?” Smiled Castiel at his friend. Even if the argument he had with her was fresh there was no benefits being spiteful.

 

“Ha! You are going out with him on Saturday? Way to go Cassi!” Laughed Johanna, raising her eyebrows and making kissing sounds in a childish manner. Castiel laughed at his friend’s antics.

 

Johanna’s laugh stopped abruptly when Michel entered the office and Castiel saw him wince when he spotted Johanna. This two know each other.

 

“Johanna, what a pleasure to see you here! Why are you _just_ the manager’s assistant? You couldn't do better with your mother’s contacts?” Asked Michel innocently. Judging by Johanna’s glare, it was far from being innocent.

 

“Oh _Mon chéri_ there is no need for my mother’s contacts to find a job … like this I can say that I’m here because of my determination just like Castiel! Unfortunately all omegas are not on the same mind” She smirked almost devilishly. Castiel was just looking at them, this omegas were dangerous. He made a note to keep himself far from Michel but it will be hard because, unfortunately, he was responsible for the new addition.

 

Castiel tried to explain his work to Michel but the omega seemed … bored. Castiel was seriously questioning his way of teaching when Valere poked his head through the door and proposed a little break with some cake, a treat for the well done job of the week, from their manager.

Michel jumped from his chair following the alpha and speaking animatedly about what he was learning.  Castiel glanced at Johanna and She just shook her head sighing loudly and extending her arm to him. He huffed loudly and took the offered arm.

 

The cafeteria was full even if it was just an afternoon coffee break. Castiel and Johanna spotted the alphas table and made a beeline for it. One side of the table was already full, with Michel in the center flanked by the members of the programming team. Dean sat at the omega’s right and at his left was Raph. Castiel and Jo sat on the other side of the table, the only spots available, facing them and earning a glare from Michel. 

Castiel looked at Johanna who just rolled her eyes at him. When he looked at Dean, the alpha’s eyes were already on him and he smiled softly at Castiel before frowning and looking at his arm.

 

Michel’s hand was on Dean’s arm. Castiel felt a pang of jealousy and averted his eyes.

 

When Valere told him that there will be a break, Dean was so happy thinking that he would have a break with Castiel but the new omega took the place beside him and Valere his other side. Fortunately the chair in front of him was oddly empty even if two other guys wanted to sit on it. Castiel was facing him and he thought that finishing the week like this, just before his date with the omega, was perfect.

 

All went to hell seconds later.

 

“Dean, tell me. Do you love coffee or maybe tea?” Chirped Michel. Voice too height for a Friday afternoon and his hand was on Dean’s arm. Dean took a sip of his coffee, pushing and discarding the offending hand discreetly.

 

“I’m ok with the two but I prefer coffee” Said Dean. He looked at Castiel and saw the omega talking softly with Samuel. Dean wanted to know about what.

 

“Oh really! I’ m just the same! We match! I know this wonderful coffee shop, _Rue César._ I’m inviting you for a _caffé latté_ tomorrow, what do you say?” Said the omega loud enough to attract the table’s attention. 

Samuel and Valere know about Dean’s date because after two days of harassment, he told them that it was Castiel. Jo was glaring at Michel so she probably knows too. Castiel seemed kind of sad and Dean didn't like that look.

 

“No I’m not free tomorrow. I'm visiting Paris with a friend so another day perhaps” Said Dean tone flat, hoping that Michel understood. His hope was short lived.

 

“Oh my I’m a great guide! I can take you and your friend for a tour! I know a lot of good places, I grew up here after all!” Said Michel. Dean was short of words. He was just about to say “no” one more time when Castiel pipped in.

 

“I grew up in Paris _too_ and already made a plan for tomorrow” Said Castiel looking at Michel with a smile and Dean wanted to kiss him. Castiel’s voice had a pinch of possessiveness. Dean loved it.

 

“You are Dean’s _‘friend’_. I’m sure you know the _popular_ Paris but the Paris of _la haute société_ you surely don’t know. Dean it’s settled, the three of us will visit Paris tomorrow! Castiel, you surely don't mind, with me Dean and you of course could have access to much more places!” Decided Michel all by himself. Dean was stunned. This omega was pushy, snobby and certainly not his cup of tea. Castiel and Johanna seemed to share his feeling.

 

Castiel didn't know what to reply to Michel’s comment so he just nodded. Dean looked like he wanted to hang himself.

 

“ _Parfait mes amis_! Here Dean, tell me your phone number so we can be in …” Said Michel  “It’s time to resume work! We don't want to do more hours yes?” Cut him Johanna rising and fixing Dean.

 

“Yeah! Of course, Jo is right. For tomorrow we could just meet at Balard station around noon” Said Dean with hurry. He didn't even wait for Castiel and Michel’s response.

 

Castiel went after Johanna but just as they got to the elevators, she took his arm and guided him to the small garden just behind their building. Castiel sent her a questioning look.

 

“You want your alien or no? Why did you say yes to that slut! He want to ruin your date!” Yelled Johanna at him. Castiel didn't really know what to reply and said yes because basically Michel just decided to come with them by himself. Dean didn't specify that it was really a date just for two so how could you manage this kind of situation?

 

“I .. hum didn't really know how to say ‘No’ and … it’s … not … really … a date” Replayed Castiel. His face burning.

 

“Ho god! Just pay attention. I’m telling you, Michel is NOT good. Go to the date tomorrow and don't let him alone with your alien” Said Johanna so seriously, she took Castiel by surprise. He was about to follow his friend’s advice.

 

//************************************************************************************************************************************//

 

It was 11h30 and Castiel was already at Balard station, munching on an energetic bar and sipping his canned tea. Johanna told him to go before the scheduled time so he could be the first to see Dean but just as he was disposing of his can, Michel appeared beside him.

 

“ _Bonjour_ Castiel. I see you are early” Said Michel with a tight voice. Glaring at him without even realizing it. Johanna was right, he wanted Dean and Castiel wanted to cry.

 

“ Hum … I had something to do in the area so I came just after” Stuttered Castiel. Lying wasn’t his thing.

 

“ _Oui_ whatever! Hey Cassi … I can call you Cassi? I think Dean and me could make a good match so can you, as a friend of Dean and of mine of course, let us some … space?” Looked Michel innocently and with pleading eyes at Castiel. What? Castiel was stunned. He just told him to scram in a polite manner and If it wasn't for Johanna’s warning he would just followed Michel’s request.

Fortunately he was saved by Dean’s apparition.

 

Dean got to Balard fifteen minutes early and the two omegas were already waiting for him. He wanted to be there at least 30 minutes early so he could see Castiel alone, just as Jo's post it on his screen said, but he lost his way and made a detour wasting time and here he was.

Michel greeted him with a kiss on each cheek and Dean pushed him gently to the side. Castiel just smiled and waved at him. He already wanted to go home because It will be a heavy day. A day were he will be on the look in order to not do a false step, a false step which could cost him Castiel’s affection. 

 

“How about some _lèche vitrine_ and after that we could take a coffee!” Chirped Michel. He took off to a random direction, pushing people and dragging Dean by his arm. 

Dean reacted instinctively, taking Castiel’s hand and dragging him with them.

 

Balard station opened to a long shopping street. There was several clothes, shoes and accessories shops, restaurants, coffee shops … etc. The street was nearly 20 km long.

Michel wanted to look at every shop. At the forth one Dean was already tired and Castiel looked like he will ditch them at any moment.

At the fifth shop, Michel said that it was one of his favorite. Dean looked at the display of clothes and saw the price tags, one simple t-shirt costed nearly half of his salary. What the hell?

 

“I will wait in here or see other shops” Said Dean glancing at Castiel. 

 

“Ho this alphas! As you want Dea! Cassi dear I know it's not affordable for you but you can come with me” Chirped Michel with a too fake smile on his face. Dean just wanted to slap it.

 

“Ok I'm going with you” Said Castiel glancing at Dean before trailing behind the other omega.

 

After fifteen minutes between the shelves, Michel had selected three t-shirts, five button ups and two jeans. 

 

“I’ m going to try this, if you are bored you can sit there” He gestured to a couch in the center of the shop, already full of people“ or if you are tired you can just go home, I can continue the visit with Dean” Michel turned around, making a beeline for the changing rooms without even waiting for an answer. 

 

Castiel stood there with an open mouth, stunned.

Castiel decided to go home. It was disastrous. It was already 3 in the afternoon and they didn't even visited the _Eiffel tower_. Shopping wasn't really what he had in mind when Dean offered to him to be his guide. Perhaps another day they could go just the two of them to visit. 

Just as he crossed the door of the shop, his hand was engulfed by a much bigger one. Dean was telling him to run, so he run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter I'm taking you for a Parisian Tour =)


	12. Parisian sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you will love this chapter!  
> There is a Map of Paris at the end of the chapter. Evrytime I have a non parisian friend come over, I do this itinerary the first day ^^. Hope you will love it.
> 
> Note:  
> A music played it the chapter (Where? ... you will see :P)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MMFHvSccpk
> 
> The music is: ''Contine d'un autre été'' by Yann Tiersen. This music was for a French movie "Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain". This movie is so pretty <3 <3 
> 
> Thanx for the kudos and comments! <3 <3

Dean was so much faster than Castiel but he had such a strong hold on his hand that Castiel had no other choice but to follow so he pushed himself. He was in his bubble, deaf to the world until Dean’s laughter pierced it. Somehow running like this in a street full of people, his hand in Dean’s and the alpha’s laugher as a background sound was just perfect. Castiel smiled and joined him in his mirth.

 

Dean didn't think as the omega crossed the door, he just took Castiel’s hand and fled. When he saw a small street on their left he turned, they run a little bit more reaching another street and Dean slowed down until they were just walking hand in hand. He turned to look at Castiel, smile always attached to his face.

 

Castiel looked, well .. stunning. Bluish hair in disarray, cardigan falling from one shoulder even if it was halfway buttoned and scarf hanging precariously around his neck and torso, laughing and looking joyfully at Dean. Oh god he was falling and hard.

 

“What are you doing, you crazy alpha!?” Laughed Castiel looking at Dean. The alpha was smiling hard at him, mismatched devilish eyes sparking with mischievousness.

 

“I just got back my date!” Replayed Dean. Winking at Castiel and earning himself a cute blush “Hum … yesterday you said you had a plan for today, was it true?” He asked finally.

 

“Yes! Of course! I thought we could do some sightseeing or visit historical places like monuments and all. If you want of course! We can continue … the … shopping too if you want?” Castiel looked excited to show his city to Dean, it was really endearing. He made a little grimace when mentioning shopping, the omega was really different from the omega stereotypes.

 

“I’m all for the first option! After today I think I had caught shopping phobia!” Smiled Dean sheepishly. Castiel nodded energetically with a blinding smile. They were on the same page, things looked good.

 

The visit started with _La Défense_ , the business district. It was huge, with endless buildings of all shapes and heights. Every building had the name of its proprietary wrote with colored letters on the last level windows. Dean noted that a lot of the biggest terran groups had their headquarters in the district.

On the roof, there were what looked like gardens surrounded by solar panels. Castiel said that it was named _La Défense_ because the district was attacked first in a battle some centuries ago and it protected all Paris from invasion, the name stood since that day. After that they took the famous _RER A_ , the train was the only one still functioning on rails, all the other transportation were hover trains and metros. It was more an attraction than a transportation with lots of tourists or nostalgic Parisians. It reminded Dean of Sardenne’s trains.

They stopped at the famous place _Charles de Gaulle étoile_ to see _l’Arc De Triomphe_ . The nude on the edifice were beautiful and reminded him of the pictures in his terran history book. They longed the _Champs-Elysées Avenue_ and walked ahead until seeing the peak of the _Eiffel tower_ and making a beeline for it.

 

“Waw! So this is the symbol of Paris” Hummed Dean, looking at the tower from the _Trocadero place_.”I … I taught it more … impressive ?” He added quietly, looking at Castiel’s reaction. It sounded less insulting before coming out of his mouth. Castiel laughed at him.

 

“I knew. It was impressive at the time. Now you can do a structure like this in a month but it took nearly four years to do at the time” Smiled Castiel looking at the tower “and it’s Paris symbol as you said” He added finally.

 

Castiel looked at his watch, it was nearly six and he wanted Dean to see one last thing before going home. He stretched his hand and took Dean’s hand. The alpha turned from the Eiffel tower, looking at Castiel and squeezing his hand.

 

“I want to show you one more thing before going home. Are you following me?” Chirped Castiel mischievously.

 

“Of course! I’ m in your care” Replayed Dean softly with eager eyes and a light blush dusting his freckled face. Cute taught Castiel.

 

“Yay! Lets go! You will love it I’m sure” Dean nodded and let himself dragged by the omega.

 

Dean was stunned and overwhelmed. It was so beautiful. Castiel said that the district’s name was _Le quartier des Artistes_ which was a small part of _Montmartre_ district. Just like its name, the district was full of artists, painters, designers, sculptors doing portraits or carvings for people in live. A group of children were dancing to the violin of an old man, there was even a ballerina boy dancing gracefully.

It wasn't just the artists, the street was all bricks with old stone buildings. The street was an historic wonder for Paris and they preserved it, Castiel said the district was like that since the 18th century.

 

Dean frowned when Castiel took his hand and guided him out of the street, he wanted to stay there a little bit more, listen to music and perhaps invite the omega for a dance. They crossed a narrow street with what seemed like never ending stairs, once on the top Dean almost fainted.

 

“ _Le meilleur pour la fin_ ” Whispered Castiel.

 

It was magnificent. The stairs leaded to a large place surrounded by little shops, here too it was all bricks and stones and there were artists, but artists of another kind.

 

“Robotics art” Whispered Dean.

 

There was a display of fighting robots. An holographic break dancer doing complicated movements to the bit of a vocaloid. A little girl was choosing her hair color for an holographic portrait. Dean’s eyes sparked when he saw an exposition of different cars engines, he loved cars and technology and even if the terran technology was alien for him, it was so advanced just like a mystery to solve. He trailed his hands on one of them, amazed.

 

“It’s the engine of the last generation of the _Chevy Impala_ , this is one of the best selling cars in these days, the baby’s engine is so strong. Even the standard one was classified as a sport car” Said the man owning the impressive collection of engines.

Dean let go of Castiel’s hand and approached the engine. He excitedly asked question after question about it just like a child not knowing how a toy worked. The owner was a passionate himself so he indulged Dean’s curiosity, he even asked about Sardenne’s cars.

When Dean finished his inspection of the engines, he reached for Castiel’s hand without even looking and took it as he continued his chattering with the owner.

Castiel observed Dean, the alpha seemed happy and it made Castiel happy too.

 

It was nearly 20h when Castiel tells Dean that he had to go home, he was going to see his uncle on Sunday so Gabriel offered to pick him up at a nearby station. They decided to walk to the station and Dean decided to walk slowly pretending he was exhausted from the day. Castiel know it was just bullshit but it made him more than happy to indulge the alpha. They made their way to the station talking about lots of things, they talked about Dean’s family, his childhood, Castiel’s family, his mother and granny, about work and pushy omegas like Michel.

 

“ It was rude of us. What will we tell him?” Asked Castiel. They were just outside the station, waiting for his uncle. Dean just shrugged.

 

“Hum … something like, we didn't want to play carriers for your shopping bags?” Smirked Dean, earning himself soft slaps to the chest. Dean just laughed and took Castiel’s hand and pulled him until he was plastered to his chest.

 

“I’m serious” Whispered Castiel softly, looking at Dean. He was so comfortable surrounded by the alpha’s arms he could stay there for hours and the smell. Dean’s blockers were wearing out so the smell of honeyed pancakes and family made his way to Castiel’s noise making his legs feel like jelly.

 

“Ok … how about you going home just like he suggested and me losing my way? We didn't exchange numbers so I couldn't reach him … speaking of numbers, could I have yours?” Extending to Castiel his phone. The beginning of Dean’s sentence was cheerful but the last bit seemed hesitant, like Castiel could refuse. Cute alpha.

 

“Of course! … and feel free to text me any time?” Said Castiel smiling and reaching for Dean’s phone. He typed his number and slided it back to the front pocket of the alpha’s jacket. Dean nodded squeezing him “I think uncle Gabriel will be here any minute now” Castiel snugelled to Dean’s chest.

 

Dean buried his noise in Castiel’s hair smelling his delicate sent. He smelled wonderful, he nosed his forehead deposing light kisses there and trailed down, kissing Castiel’s cheeks, his noise, the corner of his lips and finally his lips. It was soft, just a brush and it lasted only five seconds but Dean could die happy.

 

Dean caressed Castiel’s cheek softly “Are you fine love?” He said smiling. The omega was red like a tomato, he looked at Dean, nodded and returned the kiss just as softly “Yeah, perfectly fine” He replayed almost dazed.

 

Dean just smiled and hugged him fully, kissing his head.“You smell so good, Cas” .

 

The couple was in a bubble, not seeing anyone, not even the smiling alpha waiting beside his car.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Qrq2iFxgEiciMf9FpgKDrtBcAN5K8pZ1/view?usp=sharing (link for Paris Map ^^) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 (Fangirl mode : ON)


	13. Alone but not lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour ^^  
> Two new chapters coming!   
> Thank you for the kudos and comments <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy!

After his older sister's death, Gabriel decided to protect and provide the best he could for his nephew. He saw his angel grow to a gentle and intelligent omega, the two boyfriends Castiel ever had in Art school rubbed him the wrong way so he took it upon himself to drive them away.

 

He observed quietly his angel surrounded by his little gremlins. Castiel seemed happy, more than usual and he suspected it was some alpha's fault. The display he witnessed the day before replayed in his head and he couldn't hide his smile. 

Dean seemed to be a decent alpha, the way he was softly cradling Castiel like he could break into pieces, was a solid proof of the alpha's attachment. Dean was Sardennian, his mate said to be open minded and accept Castiel's decision no matter what but Dean could be more possessive, more jealous, more dominant than an average alpha and all this by nature, cherry on the cake the guy was built like a brick wall. Gabriel wasn't reassured so he had to know more about the enemy before attacking, if he had to attack of course. 

 

He looked at his twins and an idea popped in his head.

 

"Hey bluebird! You know next Saturday we have a family picnic with the twins class, there will be the children and their families. Do you want to join us? The twins will be happy" Asked Gabriel with a smile. At hearing this the twins started dancing around their cousin begging him to come. Castiel had no say in this.

 

"Why not …"Looked Castiel sharply at his uncle. Gabriel know that he couldn't refuse his cousins without a good reason. His Saturday was free now but with what happened the day before he was hoping to see Dean.

 

"You could even invite your boyfriend. The picnic will be at the Linear forest, the east part" Said Gabriel, too casual to be innocent .

 

"I think it's too soon for that. We started dating yesterday uncle Gabi! I won't invite him to something like this the first week!" Replayed Castiel perplexed. His uncle had an idea in mind and surely a bad one.

 

"Ok if you say so. What about diner in two days? Maeva's sister is coming with her husband. It will be great and before you say "no" this is your only choices. If you insist at hiding this alpha of yours, the meeting will be at mother's home" Said Gabriel seriously. Castiel cursed internally, his granny will be so happy for him but if it didn't last with Dean for some reason she will be disappointed. He wanted to tell her when he will be sure this relationship will lead somewhere. For Maeva's sister and her husband, they are so boring. Castiel wanted to protect Dean from that a little bit longer. To make him choose like this was evil, his uncle was Satan in an angel's clothes.

 

"I will talk to him about Saturday but if he don't want to go I'm not forcing him … and you are not saying a world to granny. I want to tell her myself" Said Castiel, looking his uncle in the eye and making sure the older alpha understood his point. 

 

Gabriel nodded with a smile, Saturday will be an interesting day. Until then he had an action plan to think of.

 

//*************************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Castiel was sketching lazily on his graphic tablet. His work was progressing smoothly and even had some advance so he took it easy, daydreaming about mismatched green eyes from time to time. But as the time passed, he felt observed and when he looked at Michel's desk, he saw the omega scrutinize him.

 

"You alright Michel? Do you want help?" He asked gently willing himself to be calm. Somehow he know exactly what was coming.

 

Michel looked at him doubtfully. "Of course not, this work isn't that difficult after all" He snorted gesturing to his holographic screen.

 

For a first task Castiel asked him to test and verify if the programming for the payment department interfaces were faithful to the models. After all it was a good part of the work too.

 

Castiel just nodded and returned to his work willing his concentration to come back even with Michel's gaze. He couldn't do it. 

 

"You sure you are ok Michel?" He asked politely but a little bit irritated.

 

"Yes! I just said so … where did you go last Saturday when I went to try the clothes?" He asked out of the blue looking at him with suspicion. So this is his problem. 

 

"I was tired so I went home. Why?" Asked Castiel innocently. He hoped it was innocent enough to fool him.

 

"Oh! … Dean went with you?" Now his face was almost ugly. Was it so dramatic for Michel if Dean decided to go with him? This omega was … weird.

 

"Stop bitching around and do your fucking work!" Yelled Johanna, surprising them both "Even with my ear plugs, I'm hearing you talk, if you want to know something just ask the man himself!". She looked at Michel like a psycho waiting for a trigger to snap and provoke a bloodshed. 

 

Michel looked sharply at her and returned to his work without any complain. 

 

Castiel smiled softly at Jo. She gave him a thumbs up and returned to her work.

 

**_Me_ ** _ : Michel just asked me if you were with me last Saturday >●< _

 

**_Dean_ ** _ : I was hoping for a more romantic first text but it will do. What did you replay? _

 

**_Me_ ** _ : Sorry =( … just that I went home and didn't know where you were. _

 

**_Dean_ ** _ : Ok if he asks me, I will just say the same thing. Now tell me what are you doing for lunch break? _

 

**_Me_ ** _ : I'm eating with Jo? I have my lunchbox. _

 

**_Dean_ ** _ : Ok … I want to see you, just for ten minutes? The building's roof after lunch break? _

 

**_Me_ ** _ : Fine! See you there. _

 

**_Dean_ ** _ : Can not wait to see you Cas. _

 

Castiel blushed furiously at Dean's last text, he missed him and their little  _ rendez-vous _ could be the right time to talk about the picnic.

 

After lunch time Dean excused himself, saying to his team he had to go to the restroom, in order to go see Castiel. He took the stairs, not wanting to take any risk to be spotted by someone. He didn't want to expose his budding love with Castiel before talking to him even if for his part he was so happy he wanted to shoot to everyone that he was dating the little wonder. 

 

Dean was the first one to reach the rooftop so he took some minutes to look at the view. The city was really beautiful and with the good days coming, the sun reflected on the tall glass buildings almost blinding him with the reflections. 

 

He was lost to his thoughts when he felt two arms encircling him from behind and a widespread  _ hello _ between his shoulders blade. Dean took the small hand on his chest and kissed it, he looked behind him and was met with beautiful, sparkling blue eyes and a shy smile. He couldn't resist the laugh that bubbled out of him, Castiel was so adorable. The cute man manages to be bold and shy at the same time, he was irresistible.

 

Dean turned fully, careful to remain in the circle of Castiel's arms and hugged the omega, kissing him on the forehead.

 

"How is your day going?" Asked Dean looking at Castiel's eyes and soft blush. 

 

"Good so far and yours?" Replayed Castiel brushing Dean's shoulder blades softly. His body didn't know if he has to get exited or sleepy.

 

"Mine was pretty good … but now it's just perfect" Whispered Dean softly and kissing Castiel fully without warning. Castiel gasped softly but returned the kiss just as eagerly once the surprise passed. They kissed like that for a few minutes, separating just for breathing but even then Dean just continued peppering light kisses on Castiel's face.

 

"Dean? … I want to ask you something" Said Castiel softly distancing himself a little in order to look at Dean and see the alpha's reaction.

 

"Hem, ask away, even if the answer will surely be yes for you" Smiled Dean deposing a kiss on Castiel's noise. Castiel flushed, the alpha just laughed at him.

 

Castiel sent Dean a fake hurting look before smiling too.

 

"You have something to do this Saturday?" Asked Castiel hesitantly. Dean's eyes sparked and he just shook his head no.

 

"Just to be clear you don't have to say yes. My twins cousins have a picnic with their class and their families on Saturday. Uncle Gabriel invited me … and he wanted me to invite you too?" Dean's eyes widened and Castiel's heart broke for a second. He was forcing his brain to overcome his disappointment and think of an escape door to the situation when he felt Dean's arms squeeze around him.

 

"Do you want me to come?" Asked Dean looking hopefully at Castiel.

Castiel observed Dean for a few seconds, he seemed calm and not stressed at all by the invitation, he even looked eager to come? That's when Castiel realized that Dean really wanted to come with him to the picnic.

 

"Yes I'd like it if you were there, it will be fun" He answered cheerfully. He stood on tiptoe and kissed the alpha "I will text you for the details, now I have to go".

 

" Yeah! Same time here … tomorrow?" Asked Dean with puppy eyes before diving for a last kiss. Castiel laughed softly shaking his head yes.

 

//**********************************************************************************************************************************//

 

The week passed smoothly. Dean's work was complicated but he improves himself steadily with the programming team's help, he even receive less complaints after Castiel's tests. 

 

For Castiel it was another story.

 

"I'm tired!" He complained burying his head in Dean's neck. Since Michel's arrival, his workload doubled. Castiel taught that he could let the testing of the less critic projects to him like the interfaces of the payment department and just verify them afterwards but the omega doesn't catch even the obvious errors. 

 

He told him to redo the testing three times with explanations of what he had to pay attention to but the omega kept doing the same errors so Castiel just did the testing in the end. 

 

Dean's and Valere's work was nearly perfect so he had little complaints to make so he wanted to take time to sketch the next batch for the HR interfaces even if he had a little time, but he couldn't do anything. 

Michel was bad at testing which is the basic skill for the work and he wanted to do sketching. He just asked Vivianne for it so now Castiel had to correct Michel’s testing and sketching. Horrible week.

 

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Think of the weekend tomorrow" Said Dean kissing Castiel's head and stroking his back tenderly.

 

"Yeah. I'm going back to work now. See you tomorrow at North station?" Said Castiel after kissing Dean's neck. Dean shook his head yes and let go of him.

 

It was nearly 20h when Castiel got out of work. He managed to finish the biggest part of his work so he can relax on the weekend, he said goodnight to the receptionist and got out of the building. 

The air was cold for an April night, he adjusted his cardigan and scarf around his neck and made a beeline for the hover metro. 

 

Dean was at the station waiting.

 

He was smiling and waving at him with two steaming things in his hands. Castiel felt warm and his heart skipped a bit, he approached Dean smiling and willing himself to not cry.

 

"I taught some tea and an escort to your bus after a long day of work would be welcome" Said Dean softly. 

He looked at Castiel and the pretty thing was looking at him with tears in his eyes. Dean just spread his arms and a second later they were full of a crying omega. He hugged him the best he could with one cup of tea in each hand.

 

Castiel was so happy. How many times he had to go home late at night and was met with a deserted courtyard, waited alone his hover metro and after that his bus to go to an empty home. Dean just appeared one morning and the feeling of loneliness just disappeared. He realized that even when he actually was alone he didn't felt lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabi is a mama tiger! xD


	14. A future with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ^^  
> I hope this chapter will be ok. It's my first time writing some thing a little hot >///<  
> Enjoy!

Gabriel looked around him, the setting for his plan was perfect. It was already noon and the spreaded blankets were full of different foods and cold drinks. The weather was warm but perfect for a picnic under the shade of the tall pine trees of the Lineair forest. 

 

The linear forest was one of the longest and biggest artificial forests in Paris, bordering four  _ arrondissements _ of the old Paris. It was beautiful and wild, full of pine and bird cherry trees. Ferns, bushes and mushrooms littered the forest floor.

 

The families were arriving in small groups, the children joining their friends for a game of tag and the adults joining them for a glass of _ rosé _ .

 

Gabriel was sipping his glass lost to his thoughts. Not really listening to the class teacher who was complaining about the replacement of a good part of the teaching staff by androids, when he heard the cheering of his twins.

 

He looked at the source of the commotion and saw the two gremlins with some of their friends tackling Castiel to the floor, crying his name and Dean was just beside him laughing. So he wasn't the kind of alpha who hated his omega to be touched even if it was children. Gabriel spotted at least two little alphas in the group. 

 

Castiel glared at Dean like he was angry but at the same time he was hugging his assailants. Dean laughed even more crouching to his knees and brushing Castiel's hair from his eyes tenderly. He said something Gabriel didn’t heard and looked at the group of children who were detaching themselves from the omega to look at him.

 

Castiel started pointing at each child surely introducing them to Dean, the alpha shook the little alphas and betas hands and kissed the little omegas on the cheek. Castiel seemed warmed by the scene in front of him, even Gabriel's heart warmed a bit,  _ well played Deano _ he taught.

 

Castiel and Dean made their way to Gabriel after the gremlins got back to their playing, Castiel greeted him and his mate with a hug, here too Dean seemed unfazed. Gabriel was relieved without even realizing it.

 

"Oncle Gabi, Tata Maeva. This is Dean my … hem boyfriend" Castiel blushed. Because of shyness or nervousness, Gabriel didn't know. Dean took Castiel's hand and extended the other one to Gabriel for a greeting and bowed softly to Maeva. 

Maeve returned the bow surprise written all over her face. He just bowed to an omega, in sign of respect and that was odd.

 

"Nice meeting you. It's a pleasure to meet Castiel's family" He said politely. 

"Dean how about a glass of wine?" Said Gabriel gesturing to a low table behind them "Cassi you don't drink alcohol but we have soft drinks,  _ Ma Chérie _ can you take him there please?" Maeva took Castiel's arm, eyes apologising and Dean looked at him not really panicked but not far from it.

 

Gabriel marched to the low table with Dean in tow and served them two glasses. He extended one to Dean and took the second sipping it slowly, observing Dean. The alpha sipped his own glass observing all around them careful to not cross Gabriel's look.  _ Good he is nervous _ thought Gabriel.

 

"So Dean, Cassi told me you got here two months ago?" Dean nodded taking a gulp of his wine "If I'm not mistaken the exchanging program between earth and your home planet lasts one year?" Another node, Gabriel began to be a little bit irritated about the lack of verbal responses "So you envisage to ditch Castiel in a year?" 

 

The alpha choked on his wine, coughing his lungs. Gabriel looked at Castiel and his mate to make sure they didn't pick their attention and saw the two omegas talking with another parent. His questioning can continue.

 

Dean looked at him, open mouthed and Gabriel sent him a look as if to say  _ I'm waiting for an answer _ .

 

"I didn't really thought about that. I won't break up with Castiel of course and I think I can extend my contract for some years … but I'm bound to go back home to transfer what I've learned here …" Dean just realized that he will have to go back home someday, he didn’t talk about it with Castiel. Perhaps the sooner they breach the subject the better.

 

“Castiel is my dear nephew, I practically brought him up. Even if he is almost 24 yo he will always be my precious charge,  _ with _ or without an alpha. Just for your information, I already drove away several alphas who were to hurt him willingly  _ or not _ and I can do it as often as required” Gabriel looked sharply at Dean, the amusement and mirth in his eyes gone.

 

Gabriel slapped Dean’s shoulder and went to retrieve his family. Dean downed his glass and followed him.

 

//**********************************************************************************************************************************//

 

“Dean, are you ok?” He asked softly. Castiel saw Dean sitting on a tree log and looking at the children playing, lost in thought. He joined him.

Dean smiled at him and stand up “You going for a walk with me?” He extended his hand and Castiel took it. 

 

They walked in a comfortable silence until reaching a small hill far from the picnic area. Here the forest was more dense and wild, the trees taller and the frens more invasive. Dean guided them to a pine tree with a wide trunk, he shed his jacket and spread it on the forest floor for them to sit on. They sat on the jacket side by side leaning against the tree.

 

Castiel broke the silence after several minutes saying simply “Uncle Gabi said something and now you want to break up with me”. Dean looked at him surprised and smiled.

 

“Yes your uncle said something to me and no I don't want to break up with you … even if you want to do it after what I will say” He said, the smile evaporating from his face. Castiel didn't understand.

 

“Hum … your uncle Gabriel asked me about the future” Castiel wanted to interrupt him and say that it was too soon for that but Dean shushed him softly with a finger on his lips “and I would like to talk about it”.Castiel just nodded.

 

“You know that I’m Sardennian? Yes of course you know, I’m an idiot” Laughed Dean nervously, Castiel wasn’t reassured. 

 

“Hum … my contract is for one year. I can extend it if I want and if I have a good reason like learning a new technology or skill but I, eventually, will have to go back home in the end … this is the deal between our planets” Dean took Castiel’s hand kissing it “To tell you the truth, I didn't really thought that my feelings will be reciprocated and to appreciate you to this point so I … hum … didn't really thought about my … going back home”. Oh! Castiel also didn’t thought about it.

 

Dean was holding his hand caressing it tenderly and looking at the floor. He looked sad, Dean obviously didn’t want to go back home after his contract and even if he wanted to stay he couldn't because Sardenne’s future and progress depended on people like him. Dean had to go back home no matter what.

 

“Can I go with you?” The words just poured out of Castiel’s mouth. Dean looked at him surprised and open mouthed.”I mean when your contract reaches its end and If we are still together … Perhaps Sardenne will be in need of an UX designer?”. Castiel know that hell will broke when his uncle discovers his project but it was his life and if in a year Dean became a part of this life then Gabriel had no say in his decision.

 

“You are serious? You want to go back home with me?” Dean was astonished. He didn't believe what he heard. Castiel, his beautiful, gentle and hardworking omega was willing to follow him to another strange planet and galaxy. 

He grabbed Castiel by the waist, lifted him and put him on his lap. The omega squeaked in surprise, blushing furiously when he realized that he was straddling Dean.

 

“I … I said in  _ one year _ I could go with you” He looked at Dean, red like a tomato, voice a little bit too high and eyes wide.

 

“Yeah of course. Come here Cas” Said Dean cupping Castiel’s cheeks and kissing him softly. Castiel slowly relaxed, returning the kiss.

 

Dean could kiss Castiel all the day. The omega’s lips were soft and the little hufs he was making were hot even if they gave away his inexperience, Dean peppered his face and neck with kisses giving him time to breath. Seconds later he got back to Castiel’s mouth deposing soft kisses at the corner of his lips whispering  _ “Open your mouth for me Cas” _ .

Castiel opened his mouth and Dean didn’t lost a second, kissing him fully. His tongue diving in Castiel’s mouth, brushing his teeths and the roof of his mouth. It took a few seconds but Castiel imitated him and Dean was lost. 

 

The soft and gentle kissing transformed to a passionate french kiss full of tongue plays and saliva exchanges. Dean was excited and felt himself hardening because Castiel was plastered to him, swaying his hips softly.

 

Dean placed his hands on the omega’s hips, cupping a little his bottom and stilled him. He also stopped the wild kissing, exchanging the passionate kisses for softer ones. He felt Castiel’s breath evening slowly.

 

“Are you fine love?” He asked tenderly. Castiel looked ravished and so sexy and Dean almost regretted stopping their activities.

 

“Yeah I’m fine but why … why did we stop?” Asked Castiel, looking uncertain. Dean was sure that Castiel didn’t had a lot of experience judging by his cute but still clumsy way of kissing but he was apparently eager to learn.

 

“Because if you sway your hips and kiss me like that for one more minute I’m taking you here and now on the forest floor … Sorry I … I have to calm down a little bit” As to make a point Dean shifted a little aligning himself with Castiel’s bottom, letting him understand the state he was in. 

Castiel gasped softly now adding a furious blush to his already debauched appearance.  _ Calm down Dean _ He said to himself and just then Castiel moved a little too, surprising him. Dean felt that the omega was in the same state he was in.

 

“I think  _ we _ have to calm down” Smiled Castiel, burying his head in Dean’s neck.

 

Dean chuckled hugging his omega “Yeah baby. We have to calm down”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3


	15. welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thanx for the love and enjoy :)

Dean was heading to the roof for his everyday rendez-vous with Castiel. He had tickets for an amusement parc and wanted to invite him for Saturday. Laughing a little will be good for the omega.

 

After his date with Castiel, Dean was in heaven. They saw each other everyday during lunch break and after work Dean waited for him in order to escort him to his bus.

 

But Dean was a little bit worried. Castiel's work days were more and more heavy and everyday he got out later than the precedent day. His angel looked tired, he had bags under his eyes and he could swear the omega got lighter this past month.

 

Work was a little bit hectic even for the programming team but still manageable, Castiel was alone and he was doing his and Michel's work. Michel didn't improve himself and Castiel refused to tell Viviane about it, wanting to give him time to do a better work.

 

"I think it's best to tell the manager about it Cas. You are ruining your health taking the workload of two people" Said Dean squeezing Castiel. The omega was on his lap, spread like a starfish and taking the sun like a green plant.

 

"I think you are right. I'm tired and this morning the manager complained a little about the last batch of models … I didn't have time to correct them all so …" Pouted Castiel turning on Dean's lap and burying his face in his chest. Dean kissed his hair nodding. 

 

They were comfortable and the whether so clear and warm. Castiel even took a little nap in order to have enough energy to last until the evening. 

 

Dean was jolted from his daydreaming by the soft click of the door that must have been closed by the breeze. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already time to go back so he peppered Castiel's face with soft kisses until the omega blinked sleepily at him and smiled.

 

Dean didn't want to go back to work.

 

//*********************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Castiel was at his limit, tired, grumpy and sleep deprived. He even latched at Johanna because she told him to take it easy and he know if this went on his next victim will be Dean. He got up and went to the manager's office and was just about to knock at the door when it burst open and Michel got out. The omega sent him a smug smile and made a beeline for the open space.

 

It was odd for Castiel but he didn't understand Michel at all even after almost two months of work with him so he didn't really paid attention to it.

 

"Hello Castiel, good timing. I wanted to see you" Vivianne gestured to the chair in front of him for Castiel to sit. He looked grim.

 

"Castiel I'm not turning around the bush. Michel reported alarming behaviour to me and I wanted to talk to you before taking a decision" Said the manager looking at him with disappointment in his eyes. Castiel just nodded speechless, he didn't even know what's going on.

 

"Your work is more and more rushed. You make obvious mistakes and … look at you young man! You are not assuming your work load at all while Michel who is just a green UX is doing a great work! His models for the payment department are nearly perfect” The manager took a breath and said more softly.

 

“I know why you are so distracted … Michel saw you … seducing Dean" Castiel went green at the mention of Dean. No it was the opposite Dean was his anchor all these past hellish days. He was there to support him and kiss away his mental wounds and burn out. 

 

"That's not true! Michel is a lier! My workload doubled because _ I _ had to correct  _ his _ mistakes before even doing my work … and … and Dean has nothing to de with this" Castiel was breaking down.

 

"So you are not denying your relationship with Dean?" Castiel was stunned. All what he said and the manager only paid attention to the last part?

 

"I'm not denying it but it has nothing to do with our work! I said that it was Michel's w …" He didn't even manage to finish his sentence when the manager interrupted him.

 

"That's enough Castiel! I knew all what I wanted to know. Accusing Michel of  _ your _ mistakes will not do you good so stop it" Yelled Vivianne looking at him angrily. 

 

For Castiel that was it. The manager believed Michel and all his lies so he just resigned himself to take his punishment and let the manager see for himself. Michel was bad at the work, it wasn't something you could hide for long so he just nodded.

 

"You are suspended for a month without a pay … I'm not firing you for now but I suggest you search for a more easy work, a work which could be managed even mated" That was a low blow to Castiel. Vivianne was a little bit of a traditionalist but Castiel thought that it was until a certain point but he judged him without even listening and it hurts.

 

"I … I'm going home I guess" Said Castiel too tired to fight. A month without a pay will be harsh and he wasn't sure he could find another job that paid enough to keep his apartment if he wanted to eat.

 

//***********************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Dean was worried about Castiel. He just disappeared to Vivianne's office, Castiel was surely reporting Michel's behaviour by now but something was wrong. He just had a bad feeling about this and it was confirmed when Castiel got to his office just to reappear minutes later with a box that looked like his desk decorations.

 

He got up and chased him but as he passed the manager's office, he heard his name.

 

"I have something urgent to do manage please" He pleaded. Wanting Vivianne to be a little bit understanding.

 

"I have something more important to talk about. Castiel, _ your omega _ " Dean froze. So he was aware of their relationship. Is it why Castiel had his things? He dictated a short message to his watch. Happy that Castiel convinced him to buy one.

 

**_Me:_ ** _ My love please wait for me at the building entrance. _

 

"How do you know?" Asked Dean, refusing to sit down. Like he could make this talk short just by being ready to run.

 

"Someone saw you. Michel actually" So this is Michel's doing. He reported them without warning because he hated their relationship since day one. "There is no problem with your relationship, it's not prohibited" What? So why all this fuss? Dean asked that to the manager.

 

"Being with you has a bad effect on Castiel's work. His models got mistakes and he is really behind his testing even if he stays late and his workload was split in two since Michal' arrival … He is too distracted by you, it's not your fault just the nature of an omega" Said Vivianne with all the seriousness of the word. He really believed the crap coming out of his mouth.

 

"You are wrong! Castiel and me are a couple that is true but Michel is just a jealous omega. Castiel wanted to help him and protect him … Michel didn't even know how to test an interface, kept doing mistakes and Castiel had to correct them so he discarded his own work!" Dean was so mad at Michel. 

 

"Michel is a good omega, Castiel failed and it's not anyone's fault. Anyway, he is suspended for a month and I suggested him to find a job where he could manage his work and mate" Vivianne looked so sure of himself. Dean wanted to slap that confidence out of his face.

 

"Castiel is a hard worker. His only weakness is that he's too gentle and naive. You will regret your choice Vivianne. Michel is incompetent, this is the truth" Dean turned and got out of the office. He had an omega to comfort.

 

Dean took the stairs three by three and reached the ground floor in no time. He sprinted to the entrance praying for Castiel’s presence in the courtyard. 

 

Dean got out of the building and there he was, Castiel was waiting for him beside the hover metro stop. His love looked tired and resigned and Dean didn't hesitate, he engulfed Castiel in a bear hug comforting him. The omega sobbed in his arms like he was just waiting for this to let free his emotions. Castiel repressed his emotions in front of people but Dean was content that his omega could trust him and let go of his emotions in his arms.

 

"You ok baby? I'm so sorry. They don't deserve you or your incredible work. It's not your fault my love, it's not your fault" Whispered Dean, kissing Castiel's forehead. His omega looked at him with electric blues full of tears.

 

"The manager said that it was because of our relationship. Tell me you had no problem? Even if I'm fired … I don't want you to be fired too" Castiel's voice was small, resigned.

 

"Don't worry for that my love, the manager will see his mistake" Said Dean with a soothing and confident voice.

 

"I'm glad!"Sighed Castiel, detangling himself from Dean. He sent Dean a beautiful smile " I …I think I have an idea for a future job. I knew that there is a shortage for Art teachers in Maeva's school … the schools tend to hire omegas so I think I can manage" Said Castiel with a brand new determination.

 

Dean was amazed by his little omega's strength. He just got suspended but he was determined to go on and that's when he realized that Castiel was accustomed to this kind of situation. 

If all this situation was just Castiel's incompetence, without their relationship involved, he would be fired too while Raph's incompetence was in display to anyone but he was in the company to stay just because he was an alpha.

 

It was wrong. Just wrong.

 

"Ok … I knew you can do it. What about your apartment. You can keep it?" Asked Dean. He knew the omega was independent but kept a relatively simple life.

 

"I … I'm not sure but if I'm paid like Maeva then I will have to leave my current apartment for smaller one or something more far" Said Castiel. His smile a little bit sad. 

 

"Then … come live with me?" Blurted Dean. He already wanted to ask Castiel to move in with him but not like this. He wanted to give him his keys and invite him to spend the weekend, easing him to a life with an alpha. But the end justifies the means, he couldn't wait.

 

"What? I … I don't know Dean … it's hum …" Castiel looked surprised and excited but a little bit worried too.

 

"I know it's a little bit soon but you could be at ease for job hunting, my flat is nearby so no bus to go home. I have a spare room, not decorated but it has a bed and you can have it. The flat can accommodate easily the two of us" Dean was eager. He wanted Castiel in his home, loved and protected.

 

"I think it's a good idea. Thank you new roommate!" Laughed sweetly Castiel. This day wasn't that bad minus the firing affaire.

  
"Welcome home room- _ mate _ " Said Dean, hugging a flushed Castiel. 


	16. An alpha full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! We are reaching the 'Mature' tag of this fic with this chapter <3 <3
> 
> Notes:  
> I updated the tags and added a new one so please read them or see the notes at the end.
> 
> This is my very first time writing s**t xD. So please tell me if you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean looked at the holographic picture in front of him, smiling. Samuel and his mate seemed happy with a small child attached at each one of them, probably the twins Samuel was so proud of. 

After all what happened two days ago his project of a romantic and fun date at the parc with his lover changed to a ‘moving and settling Castiel’ project and it was perfect. His friends got free tickets for the amusement parc and he was helping his omega to move in with him. What a good weekend.

"Dean, did you see the box for kitchen staff? Oh what are you looking at?" Castiel peered at the holographic picture and smiled but a second later his face fell like he remembered something unpleasant.

"Sorry Dean. It was supposed to be a relaxing day" Dean just smiled at his lover and hugged him softly kissing his hair.

"No don't be sorry. A day in hell with you worth more than a week in heaven without you my omega" Castiel stood on his tiptoe and kissed Dean sweetly.

He stood there, in the centre of a living room littered with card boxes, kissed by a sweet omega. For Dean it was the best date ever.

//***********************************************************************************************************************************//

Castiel looked around him, the room was small but cosy with a queen sized bed facing a window with blue curtains. The walk in closet beside the entrance door was small but it took all his clothes and shoes and there was a small bedside table with a simple purple night light on top. Dean said that he could decorate as he wanted and even offered to redo the walls colors, the alpha was so sweet. 

After emptying all his boxes and settling himself in his new home, they had a shower and eat a pizza. A little bit after midnight Dean accompanied him to his room kissing him goodnight and left. 

Castiel’s feelings were torn. Dean was sweet and so respectful but he couldn’t stop himself thinking that it was wrong to be there. Castiel got up and padded softly until reaching Dean’s room, he knocked softly and plastered his ear to the door waiting for movement. He heard the sound of footsteps and a second later the door opened and Castiel lost his breath. 

There stood Dean with hair in desaray and just a pyjama bottom, the alpha was beautiful packed with muscles and a little bit of fat around his middle. Oddly the small imperfection made Castiel smile. Adorable alpha.

“Are you ok baby?” Asked softly Dean. He looked worried.

“Yes! Perfectly!” Squeaked Castiel, he wanted to stay with Dean but how to tell him that “ I … I don’t want to be alone in the other room so I thought that ... I don’t really know what I thought. So sorry to disturb your sleep, I’m going back to my room” He was mortified, not even knowing how to backtrack.

Dean observed his little wonder blabbering. He could have directly invited him to come in after seeing him at his door but he wanted to tease him a little. Cute omega. 

After a second of an uncomfortable silence between them, he took Castiel’s hand and kissed it softly.

“How about sleeping with me baby? Like that you won’t be lonely” Whispered Dean, smiling. Castiel nodded and followed the alpha to his bed.

Dean was in heaven with an angel in his arms. Castiel was sleeping soundly, falling like a rock a minute after settling in his bed. He was so soft, fitting perfectly in his arms and the scent, Castiel’s scent was intoxicating. Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck squeezing him some more and fell asleep as fast as his omega.

//**********************************************************************************************************************************//

Castiel didn't want to open his eyes, he was really comfortable laying on a soft mattress, covered by a heavy blanket and surrounded by a delicious smell. He willed himself to crack open an eye in order to see if it was still night and was met with a large hand covering his and that’s when he realized that the heavy blanket was Dean and the sweet smell was his alpha’s smell. 

He shivered even if he was warm. Dean was so close, his bare chest plastered to Castiel back and his head buried in his neck. He was moving a little, wanting to see his alpha's face when he heard him.

"Good morning baby. Already up?" Rumbled Dean surely still half asleep. Castiel turned around carefully to face him but still staying in the alpha's embrace.

"Morning love. Yeah I slept really well!" Chirped Castiel kissing Dean's nose. Dean looked at him wide eyed and surprised before diving in for a more passionate kiss.

"You called me love for the first time" Whispered Dean affectionately. The alpha seemed happy and Castiel made a note to use more endearment words.

Dean peppered Castiel's face with soft kisses. He kissed his jaw, cheeks and nose earning himself a jiggling omega. After that he kissed his neck tenderly and Castiel hummed, pleased by his alpha's ministrations.

Dean felt emboldened by Castiel's responses so he slipped one hand inside his shirt, stroking his chest and the other inside his pants resting it on his tailbone. Castiel gasped cutely, flushing hard but tightened his arms around Dean's neck.  
Dean kissed his ear whispering "I want you baby" He just got a node as a response and that won't do. Dean wanted Castiel's approval and to make sure that he was aware that his alpha wanted more, much more than just kissing.

"Look at me Cas. I want you but we can stop any time and if you don't want this or me, we can just go back to sleep hum?" He asked gently. He wanted him, bad but he won't force himself on the beautiful creature if he wasn't ready for more. 

Castiel looked at him sweetly, dare he say lovingly and kissed him some more. Castiel pulled him until he was settled on top of him and between his legs. 

"I want you too my alpha" Murmured Castiel, a little bit dazed.

Dean kissed him slowly and soon enough it transformed to an open mouthed French kiss. He started to be a little dazed himself with their scents mixing with the smell of desire. At this moment he was rock hard, rubbing his erection against Castiel’s carefully, the omega was in the same state. 

Dean wanted badly to be inside his omega so he rolled to his back. Like this he had Castiel on top and an easy access to his backside.  
The omega squeaked adorably when Dean parted his asscheeks kneading them softly on the process. He continued kissing the cutie on top of him, who responded just as eagerly so he slipped one hand between the squishy globs caressing his entrance. 

Dean felt relieved when he felt the moisture. Cas was already lubricated. 

Some omegas produced natural lubricant and some others no. Until now all Dean's partners were Sardennians and didn't produce lubricant naturally so the preparation process was a little bit more complicated. He began circling the omega’s entrance with a finger and breached him little by little. Dean felt Castiel’s pulse when he kissed his neck, it was fast and his breathing was laboured. 

“Are you comfortable my love?” Asked Dean. He felt Castiel node from his hideout, the crook of His neck. He said softly 

“I … I’m close Dean” Dean just kissed his hair, squeezing him and continued his ministrations. 

The first finger entered easily and just as Dean inserted a second one he felt Castiel tightening around his fingers, his breathing sped up and he shivered violently, Castiel was having an orgasm. Dean rocked him slowly enhancing the omega’s pleasure.

At this point Dean was rock hard and on the edge, feeling his knot forming. He waited until Castiel calmed down a little, breathing more easily and switched theirs positions, laying Castiel softly on his back and keeping himself between his legs.  
Dean kissed Castiel some more, nibbling at his neck and ear, took off his shirt and kissed his chest trailing down until reaching his pants, he took them off too and strengthened. 

Electric blue eyes, milky soft skin, defined curves and bluish hair sticking in all directions. His angel was a sin, stretched on the bed looking debauched and raviched. Dean was lost to the world when he felt Castiel circling his legs around his waist pulling him and hugging him whispering softly 

“Make me yours and be mine?” Dean didn’t hesitate one second, he pulled off his pyjama bottom, lifted a little Castiel’s waist and aligned himself with his entrance.

//***********************************************************************************************************************************//

Castiel never felt pleasure like this. Dean was so soft and tender with him, every touch, kiss, world made him more eager to be this alpha’s omega. He was so happy to make love, for the first time, with this kind of alpha. 

When he felt Dean enter him, he was afraid he would faint. But the alpha entered him carefully stretching him more at every inch. After a minute Dean was fully inside Castiel.

“Ho shit! Cas … it’s so good being inside you” Laughed Dean softly making him blush. 

He kissed his alpha tightening a little around him, signaling him to move. Dean moaned and started moving, thrusting slowly at first and speeding up little by little. A second orgasm was coming up for Castiel when he felt something odd stretching him a little bit more and a thrust later his orgasm hitted him violently. The thing he felt before stretched him hard making him scream in pleasure, Dean was also cuming hard collapssing on Castiel and shivering. 

When Castiel calmed down a little he started to panic. He was feeling something in him that wasn’t normal so he moved a little wanting to make the alpha pull out and felt a little pain. Dean grunted and stilled his waist thrusting in him a little bit more. Dean kissed his nose sluggishly.

“Don’t move my love, my knot will lock us together for another ten minutes or so” Said Dean and Castiel didn’t understand. What is he talking about?

“Your what?” Whispered Castiel completely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is knotting in this chapter ^^


	17. Anatomy course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Here is a new chapter, hope you will like it!
> 
> Side note: It will be just one longish chapter this week because ... life!  
> I had this amazing training in a new programing framework (Angular 7 for those who knew the IT world. I think in the USA its equivalent or competitor is REACT =P)  
> For the others Angular is a framework for Front-end developers (like Dean) it gives you project a certain structure. I had to go to this training because I'm a Back-end developer (like Samuel ^^) and don't do interfaces ... until now hehe!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! <3<3

When Dean knotted Castiel he thought he would die of pleasure. His orgasm hit him like a truck, Castiel was so tight, squeezing him so perfectly. He was swimming in bliss when suddenly his angel tried to move and pulled a little at his knot. Dean stilled the omega's hips instinctively and thrust to settle his knot more in deep, It was a little bit on the large side so pulling like that could hurt Castiel.

 

He kissed his Castiel's nose "Don’t move my love, my knot will lock us together for another ten minutes or so” He looked at electric blues surprised by the confusion and panic in them.

 

"Your what?" Dean swore this question was the most stressing question he ever heard. Is it a joke? He looked at Castiel who was more and more stressed. Shit! He didn't knew what's a knot and Dean knotted him out of the blue.

 

"Shhh relax baby. It's okay, I will explain just don't pull. You could hurt yourself" Dean shushed him, stroking his hair softly.

 

Dean knew that it was probably Castiel's first time and that he could be surprised by some things but not to this point.

Castiel was crying softly by now and Dean felt his heart break. The moment was so beautiful until the knotting and now his angel was crying because of him.

 

"Don't cry my love. Please don't cry. Are you hurt? Does it hurt somewhere?" He was himself in the verge of crying and didn't really knew what to do. Pulling out forcefully will hurt Castiel and staying in there made him cry.

 

"No it doesn't but I don't understand this Dean, it's so ... weird" Whispered the omega. He was still crying but his arms were locked around Dean's neck, his legs around his waist and he stopped pulling away. Cas wasn't hurt and that's the most important, he could manage the explications after.

 

"Ok. We will be locked like this for another ten minutes or a little more so are you comfortable? Or do you want to be on top?" He asked softly wiping his love’s tears tenderly. Castiel nodded and tightened his hold on him, Dean supported him with one arm around his back and the other under his bottom and lifted him carefully. He settled on his back with Castiel on his lap. 

He shivered at the change of position moaning softly, when he came back from his micro orgasm he saw Castiel looking at him, surprised.

 

Dean felt himself flushing hard, it wasn't the time to be shy but he felt like an oddity.

 

//***********************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Castiel was a little bit scared, that was obvious, but seeing Dean so worried pained him and when the alpha came just by changing a position, his fear evaporated. His alpha felt good and obviously knew how this knot thing worked so he decided to trust him.

 

Dean blushed hard after the switch, avoiding his gaze. The alpha seemed shy and somehow cute.

Castiel cupped the alpha's cheeks and kissed him tenderly. Dean smiled back and kissed his forehead.

 

"I think I have some explanations to do" Said Dean softly. Castiel just nodded signaling to the alpha that he was all ears.

 

"Ok. Hum … you see alphas have what we call a  _ knot _ , it's a little extra skin at the base of … of a man's genitals. This extra skin swells when the alpha is … you know … about to … to cum" Stuttered Dean red like a tomato. If the subject wasn't so serious Castiel would laugh at his alpha's cuteness.

 

"I tough Sardennians and Terran have the same anatomy but you have a knot!" Castiel's fear was replaced by curiosity. Dean frowned.

 

"What? … Terran alphas don't have knots? God! that's why you were so surprised?" Said Dean panicking. Castiel didn't understand why.

 

"Yes. Terran alphas didn't have a knot even if I never … saw an alpha's genitals, we learned about them at school. I think this kind of thing would have been important to mention!" Laughed Castiel but for Dean it was another story. The alpha looked more and more stressed.

 

"Oh god. You knew that it wasn't normal … I'm so sorry my love, so sorry! I didn't knew about this! They didn't mention any differences between our anatomies in my Terran courses. Oh god I just knotted you without even asking if it was ok for you" Dean looked ashamed, stressed and sad. Avoiding Castiel's gaze one more time. The omega cupped his face and kissed him.

 

"You didn't knew. I'm sorry too for panicking and it's not like it hurts. I think it was even pleasurable when it ... grow?" Castiel didn't knew a thing about the words to use to describe Dean's knot. Dean laughed and kissed his hands removing them from his face and placing them on his chest, hugging his carefully.

 

"When it  _ inflated _ " Corrected him Dean with a smile.

 

"Yeah. Tell me what is its purpose? I mean apart from surprising Terran omegas" Chirped Castiel making Dean flush.  

 

"Yes it has a purpose other than surprising Terran omegas" Laughed Dean kissing his nose. He started his explanation, amazing Castiel at each new information.

 

Dean said that Sardennians were not as fertile as the Terran thought and for compensating that lack of fertility, evolution dotted their alphas of knots. During intercourse the alpha's knot inflated gradually and when the alpha climaxed it reaches its full size, locking the alpha to his omega and forcing him to spell all his seed deep in the omega, multiplying the chances to conceive.

 

Apparently the alpha could climax several times during the knotting.

 

"So you tell me you can climax during more than ten minutes?" Castiel was stunned. How someone still be healthy and not exhausted.

 

“Yeah but it’s not continuous and it has to be triggered” Said Dean with red dusting his freckled cheeks. Castiel smirked.

 

“Like a change of position?” He asked cheekily, smiling. Dean just nodded and buried his face in Castiel’s neck.

 

They stayed in the bed comfortably until noon. Dean fell asleep in Castiel’s arms after his knot deflated and Castiel just looked at him until sleep claimed him too.

 

//************************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Vivianne was a proud alpha, praised for his hard work and sense of fairness. So when his omega told him about Michel, who was the son of a friend in her group  _ The Parisian wives _ , he was so eager to please his young omega wife that he offered to take Michel in an internship. 

 

The omega proved himself worthy of the job. He was a fast learner, even demanding to do more tasks when he was bored by the simplicity of the testing part of the job. His models were nearly perfect and he was loved by the programming team. The choice was clear: keep Michel, fire Castiel. 

 

He regretted his choice two weeks after suspending Castiel.

  
  


Vivianne was seated at the head of the meeting room, at his right all the programming team and his left three users of the HR software.

 

“Vivianne, I know that the design of our software can be  _ trivial _ for you but we have more than fifty users, in other words this people spend all the day on it. Human resources department is a busy one so when I requested a made over of the software, I expected the perfection. Until now we are pretty satisfied with the work” Said an authoritative looking woman. She was the head manager of the HR department, reputed to be a strict beta manager leading her teams with an iron feast.

 

“Yes of course Linda! We are always doing the impossible to fulfill our users demands that’s why we are here. To talk about your future requests” Said Vivianne, preparing himself to present the new models. He displayed the ten interfaces Michel sent him and even if he hasn’t a keen eye he saw the defaults.

 

“ _ Mon dieu! C’est ça les modèles finis? _ ” (My god! are these the finished models?) Snorted a scrawny beta man. All the table turned to Vivianne, waiting for an answer.

 

“Balthazar  _ please _ ” Looked sharply Linda at the other beta, he had the shame to mumble an apology.”Vivianne even if my subordinate’s question was rude, I do want to know if this models are final or not … if no why summoning us? If yes we really have a problem” Vivianne looked around him, uncomfortably. 

 

“Excuse me but is Mister Novack fine? I can tell that the models are not from him and usually I receive his models a week before the final presentation … When he didn’t sent them, I thought he was too busy” Asked the omega juste beside him. All the people around the table looked directly at him, waiting for an answer. 

 

It was the last blow for Vivianne. The users know Castiel’s work and wanted his designs. A talk with the omega was in order.

  
  


The meeting has been adjourned, the users left unhappy and said that they wanted Castiel’s designs for the next meeting no matter what.

There was only Vivianne and Dean in the meeting room. He looked wearily at Dean, this is Castiel's alpha after all and even if Castiel wanted to return, he could say no and Vivianne will be in deep chit.

 

"Dean. How is … Castiel doing ?" He said tired of all the drama. He just wanted good work. Being it done by an omega, alien or a dog he just wanted good work and his monthly prime!

 

"Yeah, he's doing fine, moved to my flat last weekend and he have a part time job as an Art teacher at an elementary school" Answered Dean looking directly at Vivianne. So the omega moved in with his alpha, that was it if Dean said  _ no _ it will be  _ no _ .

 

"I … I think I made a mistake regarding your omega. The users love Castiel's work and obviously Michel lack his experience and deceived me. Is it possible to allow him to come back?" Said Vivianne very humbly. For him to apologize like this costed his dignity and questioned his good, until now, sense of judgement. Dean looked at him surprised.

 

"Thank you for the apology but it's not directed at the good person. Castiel is his own person even if I'm his alpha, coming back here or not will be his decision" Said Dean firmly. His omega could take his own decisions for this kind of thing, it was  _ his _ job after all.

 

Vivianne just nodded. It will be a long day.


	18. Jealous wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii ^^ here a new chapi of our cute couple! Hope you wille love it!
> 
> Thanx for the kudos and reviews! <3<3<3
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel looked through the window smiling. The little ones were scribbling on their graphic tablets, surely sketching the vice director who was napping on a bench lost to the world. After lunch there was an hour of free time in order to let the students relax or do sports. His students choose to sketch, his heart was so warm and he loved his Art teacher job but he missed working with Johanna, Benjamin and of course Dean.

 

These two past weeks where heaven. Dean was so sweet and gentle, he welcomed him with such an eagerness that he instantly felt home.

 

After that first Sunday where they joined for the first time, Dean refused to let him go back to the guest room and took it upon himself to drag all his clothing to the main room. Now they had an overflowing closet but it didn't faze him one bit.

 

And the sex, god it was amazing to make love with someone so dear to you. Castiel was now accustomed to Dean's knot, even if the alpha refused to knot him every time in order not to hurt him. He even got to experience the never ending orgasms a knot triggered for Dean and for him too because Dean's knot touched all the right places. After each knotting they were a mess and slept for all the day, that's why this particular activity was done only on weekends.

 

Castiel understood why knotting was so important between lovers on Sardenne. Even if its biological purpose was procreation, it had another one. A spiritual purpose.

Dean said that you never knot a one night stand, you are to stay attached to the omega for more than fifteen minutes, reassure the omega, talk to them and doing so with someone you don't appreciate wasn't a good idea.

It was true because every time Dean knotted him, he doted on him with feather light kisses and touches and they talked sweetly about a lot of things. Theirs families, childhoods, likes and dislikes, it was comfortable and easy to be in Dean's arms and he wanted to stay there forever.

  
  


Castiel was jolted from his daydreaming by his coworkers, gasping loudly and glued to the window facing the school's entrance. He got up and went to see what the commotion was about.

 

"Ho! Did you see his built? He's an alpha surely" said one of the gossips.

 

"Yeah. He is! But he's an alien for sure!" Said another one.

 

"How can you tell? He's so far we don't even see his eyes!" Said the first gossip.

 

"You can't see but with my lenses I can see his eyes and he's definitely an alien" retorted another gossip.

 

"The director will deal with him. Aliens are prohibited on school ground, you knew Leia's mama is prohibited after all!" Said the second gossip.

 

"Yeah! They could arm the students" Said the first gossip.

 

Castiel listened to all their yapping, surprised. Leia was one of his students, she was so bright and full of energy. The little girl was a fan of some old movies where the princess got the same name as hers. He didn't knew that the girl had an alien parent. 

But what confused him the most was the ban of aliens from the school ground. Even a student's parent was banned because of his origins, that was wrong.

 

"Oh god! For sure the director will call the police, look he took his phone! Ha it's a shame, his green eyes are really beautiful. I wouldn't mind sl … waaaah" The first gossip stumbled to the side, pushed by Castiel.

 

Castiel sow Dean talking animatedly with the director and the director really had his phone in his hand. Dean will be reported to the police. He turned around and took off for the entrance gate.

 

//************************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Dean was speaking with the school director of Castiel's school when he saw his love exiting the entrance gate and literally flying in between him and the director, pushing Dean behind him. It was like Castiel was shielding him from the director, it surely made a funny display because Castiel was really shorter than him. What his wonder was doing?

 

"Don't report Dean, please! He's my alpha. Not a rondom one lurking around. He has a work contract and you have my promise that he's the sweetest alpha in this planet and will never hurt someone … even less a child!" Screamed Castiel. Dean blushed hard at his omega's sayings but he didn't really understood what's going on. 

 

The kind beta director had the same surprised eyes as him, he also didn't knew what Castiel was saying.

 

"Mister Novack, what are you talking about? I was just talking about my daughter who is dating a Sardennian too" Said the director looking genuinely honest. Dean looked at his omega as if to say  _ what are you doing love? _ And Castiel looked at him a little bit lost.

 

"I … they … you … the … the other teachers said that you were about to call the police because aliens were prohibited on the school ground and … Dean is not that kind of alpha … so …" Trailed and stuttered Castiel, completely lost. 

 

The omega thought that the police was coming for Dean and protected him. What a sweet, completely unnecessary, but sweet oh so sweet gesture. Dean didn't resist his urge to hug his wonder so he did just that, he hugged Castiel from behind kissing the top of his head, making the director laugh. Castiel was as red as a tomato but hugged back Dean's arms.

The director was laughing looking at them softly. If all Sardennian alphas were like Dean so his sweet beta girl was in good hands.

 

Castiel turned in his arms with a pout on his face and Dean wanted to laugh but restrained himself, his omega seemed really afraid when he taught the police was coming so he kissed away the pout instead.

 

"Dean, what are you doing here? It is past lunch time" Pointed Castiel.

 

"Yeah. I got a special permission but I have do go back soon. I wanted to talk to you about it before he calls you" Said Dean to a completely lost Castiel. The alpha laughed softly.

 

"Your curious and questioning expression is so cute!" He said making Castiel scowl at him. Dean just kissed his brow and led him to a bench to sit on.

 

"This morning we had a user's presentation and it was catastrophic. The users want your models and because you're not fired, just suspended, Vivianne will call you to make you come back" Said Dean, observing the omega's reactions. Dean of course wanted him back but that was the omega's decision and he will not influence him.

 

"I don't really knew if I want to go back … I have my students and I love this job but it's a part time job. I miss working with you and the others too … " Just like Dean thought, his omega was torn. He wanted to help him take a decision but he also didn't really knew which side to take. 

Castiel worked three mornings a week as a school teacher and Saturdays mornings with an adult class so he was searching for a second part time job.

 

"I … I want to keep teaching. I think I will refuse to go back" Said Castiel not completely convinced but one thing was sure he loved his teaching job and after all the debacle with Vivianne and Michel, the choice was obvious even if he loved his UX designer job.

 

"Ok my love. So just tell Vivianne this when he calls you" He draped his arm around Castiel's shoulders, the omega leaning instantly on him and kissed his hair.

 

"What about a movie tonight? I saw a poster for an old Terran movie that is the best movie I saw in my life!" Said Dean cheerfully. Castiel laughed at his eagerness muttering a  _ silly alpha _ and kissing his cheek.

 

"What is this oh so good movie love?" Said the omega and Dean felt the red tainting his cheeks. Even after two months of relationship and two weeks of leaving together, his heart skipped a bit every time Castiel called him love.

 

"Star trek of course!" Castiel looked at him not impressed at all.

 

"Ok! The second best one because Star wars series is obviously the best!" He smiled innocently. Castiel shook his head and pecked him on the lips.

 

"Of course my love. Movie night seems awesome" Said Castiel smiling softly.

 

//************************************************************************************************************************************//

 

The movie was really awesome. Even if it was pretty old, nearly a decade old, the remastered version was pretty good. They got out of the movie theater later than expected because Dean stumbled into fans and got enrolled it the group talk. 

 

Castiel took a breath from the chilly night air. In summer Paris was a little bit suffocating even with the ultraviolet protection dome the city deployed every summer during the day. That’s when He heard a tiny voice.

 

"Teacher Cas, teacher Cas!" Castiel turned in the voice's direction and there stood a pretty little redhead smiling sweetly at him. She had a t-shirt with the Vulcan salute and fake little pointed ears. She was adorable.

 

"Hello Leia! Or should I say little Vulcan" He crouched at her level, brushing softly the little omega's ears. She smiled proudly at him and did the Vulcan salute. Then she looked past his shoulder and did one more time her salut, laughing.

Castiel turned and saw Dean smiling at the little omega, returning the greeting when a woman's voice boomed behind him.

 

"Leia! What are you doing? Don't do that ever again!" Said a petite redheaded woman, surely Leia's mother but the feature which catches Castiel's attention wasn't her hair. It was her mismatched green eyes, less pronounced than Dean’s but the mismatch was pretty visible.

 

"Oh! I'm her teacher, you don't have to be …" He trailed when he saw the woman fixing Dean, he turned to his alpha and saw the same expression.

 

"Oh god Dean is that you?" The woman yelled leaping to his alpha.

 

"Char!" Laughed Dean catching the petite redhead.

 

Castiel felt a pang of jealousy, protectiveness. He wanted to snatch Dean from the redheaded clutches and scream at her this is  _ MY _ alpha, don't touch. That's where Dean looked at him frowning and Castiel felt the red rise to his cheeks so he just lowered his head, feeling childish and immature.

 

//************************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Dean didn't believe his eyes. Charlie Bradbury, one of his best friends from uni was here in Terran territory. He was so happy to see her, hugging her tenderly, basking in her calming and friendly beta sent. That's where he saw his omega's face, beautiful Castiel looked sad and betrayed. When he was caught, the cutie flushed violently and lowered his head. That's where Dean understood.

 

Castiel was jealous.

 

His little wonder was jealous of his best buddy. Dean laughed loudly making the omega look at him.

 

"Castiel my love come and meet one of my best friends back home" He said smirking extending his hand to the omega to help him stand. 

 

His omega smiled and extended his hand to Charlie who just hugged him out of the blue saying that her best friend's omega was her best friend. Castiel was all shy and flustered but also relieved and content. 

 

Dean wanted to take him there. Castiel's jealousy made him feel funny things, love, protectiveness and arousal. He breathed slowly schooling himself and looked at Charlie who wanted to introduce the Little Leia, her daughter.

 

"Waw you have a kid! Congrats, I didn't knew …" True, Dean lost contact with Charlie after her departure for earth. Communications weren't so greet and holographic messages took weeks to reach the other side just like an Earth/Sardenne trip.

 

"Yeah sorry buddy. I got here, two days later I met my husband and the following month I was pregnant of this princess" Laughed Charlie. The little omega laughed along her mother, they made a pretty family. 

Dean wanted to have a family, perhaps not now but in the future and he had the proof before his eyes that an hybrid child could be healthy just like Leia.

 

Charlie said that her husband had to stay late at work so it was just her and Leia, it was already late for the little omega so they had to go. They exchanged phone numbers to stay in contact and organize something later.

 

Castiel and Dean walked home in a comfortable silence, Castiel looking at the summer night stores displays and Dean forcing himself to stay calm. After parting with Charlie, Castiel took his hand and sweetly offered a walk to the flat, he couldn't say  _ I want to take the train because the fastest we got home the fastest I could take you _ so he just nodded and repressed his libido.

  
  
  


Just as Dean closed the door of the flat, Castiel was engulfed by Dean from behind, kissing his neck. He moaned softly and leaned on his alpha. He felt that his alpha was already hard which aroused him instantly. 

Dean began to rub his lower half with Castiel's and popping his shirt buttons at the same time without lessening his attacks on his neck. 

It was so new for Castiel. Habitually their love making was in the bed under the covers and was soft, tender and not rushed. This was another story, Dean was already fully erected, so was he and his entrance was already loose without even preparation.

Castiel reached for Dean, stroking his hair even if his arm did a funny curve and Dean instinctively dived in for a kiss. He french kissed him fully, making him shiver and reached for his front stroking in synch with his thrusts. Castiel couldn't take more so he reached for the alpha's buckle.

 

"Take me Dean, take me my love" He whispered in Dean's mouth.

 

Dean growled and kissed him more forcefully, unbuckling Castiel's pants and shoving them down at the same time as his underwear. He undressed his lower half rapidly, staying plastered to Castiel.

 

"Bend a little over and spread your legs for me angel" Said Dean softly. Castiel bended supporting himself on the couch arm and spread his legs a little, feeling exposed.

 

Dean peppered his back with kisses and nips, one hand at Castiel's waist and the other making its way to his entrance.

 

//*****************************************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Dean's mind was hazy and clouded by his and Castiel's scents mingling with desire and primal want. Dean wanted to kiss, touch, nip at every inch of Castiel's body but it wasn't enough, he wanted to be a part of him, to be locked to him forever and never let go.

 

He wanted to knot him.

 

Just as he brushed Castiel's entrance he felt the overflowing lubricant, the omega was excited as hell so he inserted two fingers at a time but the omega was already loose at this point so he just dived in.

He entered him slowly and when he bottomed, Castiel made the sexiest sound he ever heard. They never did it in this position because Dean preferred to see his omega's face and Castiel was learning physical pleasure.

Dean made a note to try other positions so his omega could learn what he loved.

 

Dean sat a fast rhythm, already at his limit and began to paw at Castiel's front.

 

"No Dean! I … I'm close!" Cried the omega breathing hard.

 

"I want to knot you my love. Oh god tell me I can!" Growled Dean out of breath.

 

Just as the omega cried his  _ yes _ , Dean shoved his knot in him, his orgasm hitting him like a truck. 

 

What happened a second later was more terrible than receiving a bucket of ice on his face.

  
  
  


Castiel was on the edge because in this position and with this rhythm; Dean hited all the right places at each thrust. The smell of their joining, the touches, the kisses, Dean's body, it was all so overwhelming and when he felt Dean's knot, he was lost to a violent orgasm that caused his legs and arms to buckle.

 

Dean had his hands on Castiel's waist maintaining the knot until it was fully inflated so he couldn't do anything when Castiel stumbled and hitted his head hard on the couch arm.


	19. Do you want to program our life model?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour!  
> Hope you will love this chapi and Merciiiii for your comments and kudos <3 <3 You are the best!!
> 
> Warning:  
> I updated the tags so take a look or see the notes below ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean was on the verge of crying. He just did the unthinkable, he knew that Castiel was new in this domain and was uncoordinated when hit by an orgasm, how he didn't prevent this by hugging his love? 

 

Just as Castiel hit his head, Dean reacted instinctively and lifted him with one hand around his hips and the other around his torso. Castiel was feather light but just after experiencing an orgasm of his own his body was a little bit uncoordinated and sluggish too so the extra weigh made him sink the the floor, hitting it hard.

He didn't think one minute of his pain, just hugged his omega to his chest and far from the offending couch arm.

 

"Castiel, Cas, love are you ok? Does it hurt? God of course it hurt! Hospital! We have to go to the hospital!" Panicked Dean. Fumbling and trying to get up with Castiel on his lap and attached to him by his knot. Castiel laughed, turning his head a little to look at his alpha and his smile dropped when he saw him.

 

//***********************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Castiel didn't really knew what happened. One minute he was hitting his head on the couch arm which didn't really hurt because it was padded and a moment later he was in Dean's lap, who was panicking and speaking about going to the hospital. He laughed at his alpha's cuteness and turned around attending to kiss the life out of him but his smile dropped when he saw the alpha's face.

Dean was panicked yes but his beautiful eyes were full of tears, on the verge of crying. His expression grim and ashamed.

 

"Dean, love it's ok. I'm not hurt, look! The arm is padded!" He gestured to his head, he will get a small bump for sure but it will be just that. Dean cupped his face softly like he could break him and inspected his head thoroughly.

 

"I think it will be better if we go to the hospital!" Decided Dean, trying to rise one more time.

 

"No Dean! We are … locked to one another ! How can we go anywhere like this!" Protested Castiel, yelping when Dean managed to rise.

 

"We will manage. We just have to turn you around so you could wrap your legs around me and covering you with a blanket" Said Dean firmly, already making his way to their bedroom.

 

"What?! Dean, we can't. I said I'm ok!" Said Castiel but Dean was deaf to his complains, doing just what he said. Castiel was deposited tenderly on the bed's edge and Dean turned him slowly with his hips plastered to his bottom in order to avoid hurting him. When he was facing Dean he saw guilt and fear wrote all over his face. 

 

"Dean …" Dean picked him up, hugging him to his chest with one arm around his waist and the other cradling his head.

 

"Dean …" Dean opened the closet, dragging a thick blanket to the bed.

 

"Dean, love …" Dean unfolded the blanket expertly with one hand and begun to wrap it around Castiel and himself.

 

"Dean, please, just listen …" Dean fumbled with his scarf to wrap around Castiel’s neck.

 

Castiel had enough of being ignored. He was fine!

 

"Dean!" He shouted, slapping Dean on the cheek. The alpha yelped, actually yelped! He looked at him shocked and wide eyed.

 

"Calm down my lovely alpha, calm down I'm good" whispered Castiel. Cupping Dean's face and peppering it with soft kisses.

 

"You sure you are ok?" Asked Dean quietly. Looking at his forehead and the little bump that formed.

 

"Yeah my love. I am ok, the couch arm is padded and you were so fast that I didn't even had the time to hit it that hard!" He smiled reassuring his alpha. Dean just nodded kissing tenderly the bump, sat on the bed and unwrapped the blanket around them carefully draping it just around Castiel’s shoulders.

 

"I'm sorry I slapped you love" Said Castiel quietly, kissing Dean's nose. Dean just shook his head and kissed him fully.

 

"That's ok. I was … panicking. Sorry Cas. You look so … breakable! Even if you have got a strong mind, that's why I love you ... but you are so soft, beautiful and …" Trailed Dean. Castiel's face was on fire, he looked at Dean wide eyed and the alpha blushed furiously, just realizing that he confessed his love to him. Castiel hugged Dean burying his face in the alpha's neck, whispering in his ear  _ I love you too my alpha _ .

 

//***********************************************************************************************************************************//

 

"What's that wide smile?" Chirped Charlie, dumping herself on the chair beside him.

 

Dean introduced her to Vivianne when he was searching for a new developer and she was hired on the spot. She already worked five years for her first company with a break of seven month in order to rise Leia.

 

She smiled softly at him knowing exactly why he was happy. 

 

It was already ten months that Dean was on earth and eight living with Castiel. His contract was to end in two months but with a solid motivation letter from Vivianne and Samuel, his contract has been extended to another year. 

For Charlie it was another story, she could stay indeterminately on earth, having a little omega who needed her beta mother was an enough good motivation so as long as her daughter was dependant, earth would automatically issue her a new stay authorization.

 

But that's not the only reason why Dean was happy. He was happy because it was great with his love, Castiel was perfect, funny, adorable, sexy … he was lots and lots of things and he was his. Dean was more in love with each passing day. 

They loved each other fully, Gabriel accepted him and he even got to know Castiel's granny who was a sweet omega woman. 

 

Dean got closer to Samuel and Benjamin so picnics with them and theirs omegas wasn't rare and with Charlie integrating the programing team, they have got a new family to include in theirs outings.

Castiel seemed happy too, loving all Dean's friends and making friends of theirs omegas. Life was calm and happy.

 

Dean jolted at Charlie’s hand on his shoulder. He spaced out for just a second and he felt himself dazed and worried but he didn’t really knew why. 

 

“Dean … are you ok? Your watch is flashing” Said Charlie looking at him with worried eyes. He forced himself to give her a reassuring smile, he was surely just coming down with something. He looked at his watch and frowned at the displayed name.

 

“Hello Gabriel. How are you doing?” He said politely. He wasn’t a fan of Castiel’s uncle but he appreciated him enough, only not to the point of expecting a call.

 

“Yeah Dean. Can you come to  _ Saint Pierre _ Hospital? … Castiel got a little bit dazed so his colleagues called an ambulance” Said Gabriel calmly. Dean’s felt his heart dropping, panic submerging him.

 

“What? He’s ok? I’m coming right now!” His omega fainted. He knew that the omega worked too much, in addition to his teaching, he took private commissions for portraits or advertising and with him being new in the domain he worked really hard to make contacts.

 

Dean took his jacket and sprinted for the elevators ignoring Sam and Charlie's calls, his omega was hurt and he couldn't wait to see him.

 

He was at the hospital less than fifteen minutes later, making a beeline for the reception desk.

 

"Hello! My mate Castiel Novak is hospitalized here, can you tell me his room number?" Breathed Dean. He run from his work building until the hospital, even two minutes waiting the hover metro seemed an eternity.

 

The beta receptionist looked at him suspiciously, nodding her head looking discreetly behind him. Dean followed her gaze, the only person behind him was a very armed guard in a black uniform, he frowned at her.

 

"Miss, Castiel is my omega. I want to see him" He said, a little bit more forcefully in order to make his point. The beta narrowed her eyes at him.

 

"Sorry mister but the omega health department allow entrance to just family members" She said sternly with what looked like disdain.

He felt the guard hovering behind him just waiting for a good reason to kick him out, the beta looked smug seeing him struggle. It was just wrong and bordering cruel, Castiel was his omega and he even changed the number to call in case of emergency on his ID microchip, why he wasn't called first? 

 

"Miss, I'm sorry to bother you but Castiel,  _ my omega _ fainted! So I want to see if he’s ok. Can you just tell me were he is and I will be out of your hair!" He pleaded. The beta snorted, she actually snorted and Dean was at his limit.

 

"I want to see my omega  _ now _ ! Tell me where is he or call who can!" He yelled with threat coloring his voice, making the beta jolt in fear. The guard approached them and Dean narrowed his eyes at him, making a silent warning and oozing anger. The alpha guard hesitated, his steps wavering in Dean's vicinity.

 

"Dean! You are already here!" Said Gabriel, exiting the elevator stopping in his tracks at the display.

 

"Mister Novak. This … individual says he's your charge's alpha and was about to force his passage!" Cried the beta nurse, looking innocent. Gabriel sighted heavily and gestured to Dean to follow him saying simply

 

"Because he's Castiel's alpha" Gabriel turned around with Dean in tow leaving a dumbfounded nurse and guard.

 

//************************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Castiel stared at the holographic report in his hands, afraid.

 

He was doing a commission for a grandpa wanting to have his daughter's portrait drawn by hand when he began to see stars. His vision blurred and his knees weakened, it wasn't the first time he was in the verge of fainting but usually he was attached to his green eyed beauty and hitting heaven. This time it was uncomfortable and seeing the ground approaching without being able de do a thing is a little bit unevering. 

 

His iron levels were a little bit low and so was his magnesium level, an iron and magnesium cure will do the trick. His cardiac rhythm was a little bit fast because of stress and lack of activity, he will have to join Dean in his daily jogs to help him build muscles and release the stress. He also had a lack of D-vitamin, a daily sunbath would increase that. 

 

Castiel was making a list of things to do to improve his health when Dean bursted into the room, his face full of worry.

 

"Cas! My love! Are you ok?" Cried his alpha hugging him tenderly and whispering sweet things in his ear in order to reassure him.

 

Castiel nodded and snuggled to Dean's shoulder, looking past it at the holographic chart laying on the bed.

 

Yes, he will have to increase his health and lifestyle, now his body wasn't just his after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mpreg in this chapi =P <3 <3


	20. Am I beneath a Terran?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ^^  
> Here a new chapter ... a little bit heavy =/
> 
> Warning:  
> There is racism in this chapter so take care of your selves mes chéris.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hello Mister Novak! How are you doing?" Asked Doctor Eileen, who was in charge of his health. She took the holographic chart laying on his bed, reading it quickly.

 

"Ha! You know the father?" She asked casually like Dean was invisible to her. Castiel looked at her wide eyed just like Dean but Dean's gaze was directed at him.

 

"The father?" He whispered softly looking at him like he just did an incredible discovery. Castiel knew Dean won't be averse to the idea of a child but he wanted to be the one to tell him! Not a random doctor!

 

"Yeah. I'm pregnant and you will be a papa!" He smiled cutely and Dean kissed him passionately, oozing happiness and protectiveness.

 

"Oh god! I will be a father! Castiel do you know? I, me, this Dean will be a father!" He whooped. Castiel laughed at his alpha's antics, of course he knew, he was there when it happened!

Even Gabriel and doctor Eileen were chuckling, amused by him. 

 

Dean stilled a minute later, approaching Castiel cautiously and softly deposing a hand on his belly, stroking it tenderly.

 

He looked at Castiel awed, smiling like a mad man and tears were falling freely on his cheeks. Dean was crying of happiness and Castiel was speechless before the display so he just hugged his alpha's head to his belly, stroking his hair softly and joining him in his happy tears.

 

Castiel didn't knew how much time passed, he was comfortable and oblivious to the outside world. There was a nurse who took a blood sample, handing a declaration of fatherhood to Dean which he eagerly signed and minutes later a second nurse handed him prenatal vitamins.

Now he was comfortably laying in Dean's lap, his nose tucked in his alpha's neck.

It was too soon but he could swear Dean's scent and his hands on his belly settled the little one.

 

"Mister Novak" Called softly a blond nurse stopping at the door's threshold and waiting for him to allow her entrance. Dean strengthened himself taking Castiel with him and not allowing him to step out of his lap. 

Castiel just sent a sheepish smile to the nurse nodding softly at her. She returned his smile but it seemed forced, she even looked a little bit uncomfortable.

 

"Sorry to disturb your rest Mister Novak but there is ... a … a problem, an administrative problem" She said quietly not looking at them. Castiel frowned and looked at Dean, his alpha had the same reaction.

 

"What's the problem? Did I make a mistake in filling the form?" Asked Dean detangling himself from Castiel and reaching for the form in the nurse's hand. The nurse snatched it from Dean's reach, shaking her head  _ no _ . It was odd.

 

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed to fill it!" She said with a wavering voice.

 

"What? I thought it had to be filled by the father and I am the father" Said Dean patience thinning a little more at each word.

 

"It has to be the child's alpha" Whispered the nurse.

 

" _ I am  _ the child's alpha!" He countered.

 

"It has to be the mother's alpha too!" She said more confidently.

 

" _ I am _ the mother's alpha!" Yelled Dean standing up and advancing on her. All this was ridiculous!

 

"It has to be a  **Terran** !" She yelled back "I'm sorry" She finished quietly.

 

It made Dean stop on his straks looking at the nurse with a surprised face, like he didn't understood what she just said.

 

Castiel felt his guts twist. He wanted to hurl with disgust and it wasn't because of morning nausea.

 

//***********************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Dean didn't understand a damn word. He couldn't register himself as the father of their little one just because he was Sardennian? It was too twisted for him to be true.

 

"What are you still doing here? Go out!" Threatened Castiel, making the nurse jolt.

 

"You … you have to fill the form with your true alpha's name" That was the last blow for Dean. His  _ true alpha, _ so he wasn't Castiel's  _ true alpha _ ? It cut so deep, he remained speechless.

 

Castiel looked at his alpha and his heart broke, this excuse of a Terran, and nurse to top it, reduced him to nothing. Stripping him from his claim on his child and omega. Castiel wasn't about to tolerate that.

 

" **GO OUT** !" He seethed, disgust written all over his face "You knew what? I will fill a complaint against YOU, not against your hospital, not against your administration but YOU! Little insensible, racist bitch! Go out of this room before I smash your head!" Yelled Castiel, cornering the nurse and making her tremble in fear. 

 

Perhaps it wasn't her fault for saying garbage like that but Castiel was fed up of people talking about things they didn't knew.

 

Dean looked at the nurse scurrying out of the room, sobbing. Castiel radiating anger and shame, his omega was a force of nature and among all their problems he felt proud of his little wonder. 

His little wonder who was carrying a little prince or princess. Just then he decided that he will protect, cherish and love them no matter what, alpha on paper or not.

He hugged tenderly Castiel to his chest, tucking the omega's nose in his neck to calm him.

 

"Shh my omega, calm down love. You are carrying  our child my angel, don't stress yourself hmm?" He whispered tenderly looking Castiel in the eyes and forcing himself to have a strong heart for his omega, for his family.

 

"I … I'm not letting go of this. There is a solution surely! You are not the first to father an hybrid child! Charlie had Leia without any trouble! It must be a mistake" He cried softly, breaking Dean's heart.

 

"I know a lawyer, Maître Mills, I will call her and ask if she can advise us about what we can do in this situation" Said Gabriel from the door, his usual demeanor lost.

 

Dean nodded at him muttering a thank you.

 

"They … they asked me to sign the  _ fatherhood form _ " Dean growled at him softly, possessiveness oozing from him "AND I said  _ no _ but the little one can not remain without an alpha long. If we don't find a solution, the fatherhood will automatically fall in Castiel official alpha's hands and that's  _ me _ . I'm sorry nephew" Said Gabriel sadness coloring his words.

 

Castiel nodded and returned to his hideout, squeezing his alpha. Things didn't look promising.

 

//***********************************************************************************************************************************//

 

Dean was standing outside Castiel's school with Charlie, waiting for the end of class. 

 

"Just ten more minutes to wait" Said Charlie looking softly at him. She was waiting for Leia and he was waiting for Castiel because they had their advising rendez-vous at 18h with Maître Mills. After some researches he found out that he had no rights on his omega and even less on his child, he was a nobody for them because he wasn't Terran.

 

"Dean, sheer up mate. I knew it's not easy but I'm sure there is a solution! A lawyer will have more answers!" She rubbed his back, oozing comfort and Dean just nodded prying she was right.

 

//*********************************************************************************************************************************//

 

"Mister Novak, Mister Winchester, welcome" Greeted Maître Mills smiling softly at the two of them.

Dean and him took place in front of her massive oak wood desk after returning the greeting and Maître Mills observed them silently for a moment, sighing softly.

 

"I'm Maître Judy Mills, lawyer at the Paris bar since a long time and I'm specialized in family rights. Gabriel told me briefly about your problem but I would like to hear it from you. Mister Novak?" She looked at him nodding softly. Castiel glanced at Dean and took a deep breath before starting.

 

"I am a Terran omega, 25 years old. Gabriel is my maternal uncle, he took care of me when my mother passed away and I don't knew my father so since my birth Gabriel was my alpha. 

Now I'm with Dean, we are not officially married but we live together … two days ago we learned that I fell pregnant even if I was under contraception. When Dean filled the form for fatherhood, the hospital refused it. We tried the registration bureau at the Parisian town hall but they refused us too and with the same reason. 

Dean isn't Terran so he has no rights over the child or … or me. We learnt that even if we got married it won't be recognised" Sighed Castiel, defeated. 

 

Dean looked at him softly, smiling to reassure him, the alpha did the impossible to distract him the past two days. Offering walks, movies, shopping for baby furniture and never complaining about his rights on the little one. 

 

Dean placed his hand on his belly instinctively, reassuring him and the little one.

Judy observed them quietly.

 

"So Mister Winchester, you want to be Mister Novak and his child alpha?" She asked. Dean looked at her and nodded.

 

"I am already their alpha. But yeah I want to be theirs officially too" Replayed Dean quietly.

 

"I'm not going to lie. You two seem to be genuinely in love and the child that you are carrying seems to be already loved. But lawfully it's another story" Said Judy and Castiel felt his heart breaking. Is there not a solution about their problem?

 

"Actually in the Parisian laws, marrying an alpha Sardennian is permitted if, and only if, the alpha renounce to his rights over the omega. In other words, the omega's alpha have to always be a Terran. The same thing goes for the children, hybrid children of a Terran omega will remain attached to a Terran alpha" Said Judy with disgust coloring her words.

 

"So what you are saying is that even if we marry, me and my child will always be Gabriel's responsibility? But there is a lot of things that I can't do without Gabriel's consent! I love my uncle but he has his family and now he will have to be responsible for me and my children even if they have a father?" Asked Castiel. He didn't really understand this laws, it was so twisted.

 

"Unfortunately with the actual laws yes. We can make a request to the Parisian court but it will take time. 

Between you and me I think this court members are the most racist of all. But I think it's a good idea to try and change this laws because you could be one of the first couples but you won't be the last" She said with a sad smile.

 

It was obvious that Maitre Mills wasn't ok with the actual laws and wanted to change them but how much time they had? The baby will be born in less than nine months.

Is it possible to change a law and the mind of the Parisian court in such a small period? Castiel had serious doubts.

 

"Hum … Maître Mills, we have a friend, a beta friend who is Sardennian, her alpha Terran. She got all her rights over her little girl, why is there a difference with me?" Asked Dean. 

 

Charlie said that she got the same rights any beta Terran, why? It was a mystery. Even her alpha didn't knew why.

 

Maître Mills nodded softly and looked at him with something that resembled piety, he hated that look.

 

"Let me ask you some questions first?" She asked softly, continuing when Dean nodded.

 

"Mister Novak fell pregnant even if he was taking contraceptives?" Dean nodded "and if he didn't take them he could have been pregnant months ago?" Another node" this is the first point. You guys are more fertile than Terran alphas, Earth isn't Sardenne and demographic regulations are strict". Castiel frowned at that, his contraceptives were light and it took then nearly one year to conceive, fertility wasn't a good enough reason.

 

"Now tell me, if Mister Navak or your future child are in danger of being hurt? What's the worst thing you could do?" She asked. Dean growled softly not enjoying the idea of his family being hurt.

 

"I could hurt, torture … kill. Castiel and my children won't ever be in danger and I'm willing to do anything to assure that" Muttered Dean, determination coloring his words. 

 

He was about to protect his family at any cost. Maître Mills hummed softly and nodded, looking at him sadly.

 

"That's the problem Mister Winchester. When asked this question, 80 % of Terran alphas said that they could hurt, threaten and report the abuse. Very few of them could go to the extremes you could go" She said smiling at him.

 

Dean flushed, hanging his head and looking at Castiel with an apologizing face. His words took to heart could clearly justify the fact that they were considered primitive beings but he couldn't lie. How could he stand Castiel and his little one being hurt?

 

"What do you advise us to do?" Asked Castiel. With all the things Maitre Mills said, things looked worst a worst by the minute.

 

"There are no laws for alpha Sardennians. There are for omegas and betas but not for alphas. This kind of law doesn't exist simply because there isn't enough requests but when we will be able to gather several requests, we can apply for human rights directly just like the Washington and Tokyo government did" Said Maitre Mills smiling sadly at them "your request can contribute to make things move and there is a chance that Mister Winchester could win some rights over the child but just basic ones" Continued Maitre Mills. 

 

"In Washington and Tokyo Sardennian alphas have rights over their children?" He asked softly. Maitre Mills nodded smiling at them.

Castiel smiled at her and looked at Dean. The alpha looked at him with hope all over his face, the chances were slim but his alpha had hope to win his fatherhood one day. 

 

That's when Castiel took his decision, Paris wasn't welcoming his love so the city was no more his home.


	21. Cornered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Double update ^^
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it! And ... don't hate me, my own heart is breaking (T-T)
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel was looking at his alpha and friends playing soccer. The weather was clear and a soft breeze caressed his face, he was already four months along.

Johanna dropped herself carelessly beside him, tucked her noise in his neck, humming softly and happily.

 

"Hummm… you pregnant omegas smell really good and calming!" She whispered at his ear. Castiel chuckled, combing her long blond hair.

 

"Dean sleeps like this every night or rather than sleeping he wakes up like this!" He laughed.

 

"Of course! Understand the man! You are a walking field of flowers.  _ Chanel _ could even bottle up your scent and call it  _ N°6 _ ! You will be a rich man my friend" She smiled at him softly before looking at the guys playing and her smile saddened for a second. She huffed and dropped a sealed white plastic envelope in Castiel's lap.

 

"I know it's too soon for a baby shower present and it's not really a surprise because  _ you  _ told me what to get you but congratulations anyway for your pregnancy" She smiled softly at him. Castiel hugged her, whispering  _ thank you _ .

 

They stayed like that, in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when Johanna sighed softly and looked at him.

 

"Cassi, I know it's not my place to tell you what to do but are you sure of this?" She said, gesturing to the envelope which is now tucked securely in his vest pocket.

 

"Johanna, it … it hurts to love someone and see them struggle to get things that are so trivial for all the others!" He said anger coloring his words because it made him remember what happened two weeks ago.

 

                                                                          //******************//

 

_ "Dean, you sure of this?" Asked Castiel, awed in the front of the beautiful building. _

 

_ "Of course! Sam said that it is one of the best clinics in the city. Only the best for my wonders!" Dean kissed his head softly and took his hand dragging him to the inside. _

 

_ "Tell me what you want? Girl or boy? Alpha, Beta or Omega?" Asked Dean merrily, looking at him softly. Castiel was about to answer when a man clad in a black uniform blocked their way. _

 

_ "Sorry Sirs. The clinic entrance is prohibited for _ **_non-Terran_ ** _ " Said the guard, looking genuinely sorry. _

 

_ "I booked a full formula for my omega from now until the birth, I have to be with him!" Said Dean. The guard nodded. _

 

_ "You can book that kind of formula even as a non-Terran and your omega's health will be cared for but father or not you have to wait here Sir. Other patients will complain it I let you go in there" Said the guard. _

 

_ "Dean. We can go to another clinic, we don't have to be here" Said Castiel, squeezing the alpha’s hand.  _

 

_ Dean looked at the guard and turned to him. _

 

_ "Angel. I think you have to go in there even if I'm not with you" Castiel was just about to protest when Dean sealed his lips with a kiss "this is the best clinic in Paris love. They will care for you and our little one!" Whispered softly Dean. _

 

_ "Mister Novak. Your room is ready." Said a smiling nurse waiting just beside the entrance reception desk. Dean surely sent them his picture when he booked this clinic if a nurse was already welcoming him.  _

 

_ Dean kissed Castiel's head and pushed him a little in the nurse's direction, nodding at her. She smiled and took Castiel's hand. _

 

_                                                                   ******************************* _

 

_ Dean kept smiling until his omega disappeared around the corner. He won't even see his child's ultrasound and hear his heartbeat. He felt his heart break one more time. _

 

_ "I'm sorry for you mate" Said the guard, startling him. Dean turned to look at him and he was surprised at the guard's sincerity. He nodded softly, muttering a thank you and headed for a bench in the corner. _

 

_ He sat on the bench fixing the corner where Castiel disappeared, waiting. A minute later the guard approached him and gestured to the free sit beside him, asking permission to take it. Dean nodded at him. _

 

_ "My daughter have the same eye color as you" Said the guard. Dean looked at him but he was looking in front of him. _

 

_ "How much old is she?" Asked Dean softly. This alpha was clearly a Terran so his other half was a beta or an omega Sardennian. _

 

_ "She will be seven in two months. Really beautiful omega girl just like her omega papa" The guard looked at him smiling softly. It was obvious that the alpha loved his omegas to no end and Dean could understand but couldn't relate, omega Sardennians have rights and that wasn't his case. As if the guard heard his thoughts, he chuckled softly. _

 

_ "I know it's not the same thing when you are omega or alpha but ten years ago when I met my Kevin, he was in the same situation as you. It was even worse because he gave birth to my girl and he had no rights over her" The guard's smile dropped at the memory. He frowned a little " He even confessed to me, years later, that he avoided arguments with me because he was afraid to make me mad, leave him and take our girl with me" He continued. Dean felt his heart breaking for this alpha and his family. _

 

_ Beta and Omega Sardennian were the first coming to earth because they were judged more pacifists than alphas but they were in the same situation as he was now some years ago. _

 

_ "I know it's hard but you will win your rights, just like the others. Be patient my friend" He tapped him on the shoulder standing up and going back to his spot beside the entrance. _

 

_ "Thank you!" Said Dean loudly, making the receptionist scowl at him. The guard smiled at him nodding softly. _

 

_                                                                      ****************************** _

 

_ Castiel was uncomfortable. He was in a beautiful room painted with soft blues and yellows, there were warm and soothing colors but it didn't work on him at all. It was his first ultrasound, the third month one. He will get to know the baby's first and secondary gender, he will hear his heartbeat and Dean wasn't there.  _

_ Dean won't be there for the five months ultrasound, he won't be there for the eight months one … he won't be there for the birth.  _

 

_ Castiel will be alone because of Terran stupidity and racism. _

 

_ "Hello Mister Novak. I'm doctor Masters, how about seeing what you got under that sweater hum?" She cheered, tapping at her screen beside his bed. Castiel nodded and took off his sweater, his belly swell already visible. _

 

_ "Waw. You are three months along yeah?" The doctor frowned seeing his belly. She looked at his health folder and turned in her chair with a portable scanner in her hand. _

 

_ "Yeah I'm three months along … but my alpha is a little bit protective so, I was eating really good" He blushed softly. He know that his belly was a little big for a three months pregnancy. Doctor Masters smiled at him and began scanning him, a minute later he saw the screen on his left flicking. _

 

_ "Hummm, that's why!" Said the doctor, smirking at him. Castiel looked at her and at the screen puzzled. _

 

_ "You are three months long and your weight is just perfect for an omega carrying twins" She smiled softly at him. Castiel's heart stopped, he was pregnant with twins, two little Deans and his smile dropped remembering his alpha. His love who was waiting at the entrance instead of being beside him, sharing his joy. _

 

_ "Are you good Mister Novak? You seem … sad. It can be frightening to birth twins but you don't have to be afraid, you will have the best care. Your alpha booked the clinic’s best formula for you after all!" She said smiling at him. Castiel returned her smile and nodded softly. _

 

_                                                                    ********************************* _

 

_ Dean waited for an hour before seeing Castiel appearing around the corner. _

 

_ "Are you good my love?" He asked softly, taking his omega in his arms and cradling him tenderly. Castiel nodded, his head tucked in his alpha’s neck. _

 

_ "I have my results" Said Castiel after a minute, detangling himself from Dean and taping softly on his watch. A chart materialized before them and Dean read it quickly, his eyebrows shooting up. _

 

_ "There … there …" He put his hand on Castiel's belly stroking tenderly. Two wonders. Castiel covered his hands and nodded softly, smiling at him. Dean hugged his wonder, squeezing him and basking in his scent. That was why his omega was smelling like a field of flowers and his alpha instincts were so high.  _

 

_ He was protecting three omegas after all. _

 

                                                                //********************************//

 

"Ok. I'm not going to discourage you Cassi. Did you talk about it?" She asked looking in Dean's direction. Castiel sighed softly, it was the hard part.

 

"No, I was waiting for this" He patted the envelope in his vest "Now that I have it. I will have to do it" He smiled at his best friend.

 

"Thank you so much Jo for all what you did" He hugged her softly and felt her nodding and sobbing on his shoulder.

  
  


He was taking off his sweater in the front of the bathroom's mirror when he felt strong arms enveloping him. He dropped the sweater to the floor and looked at Dean's reflection. His alpha had only basket shorts on, chest bare.

They had just came back from the park.

 

"How is my favorite trio in the world?" Whispered Dean, kissing his neck and stroking his belly.

 

"We are good, a little bit tired but good" He said smiling at his alpha's reflection. Dean returned the smile, looking him from head to toe with hunger.

 

"You are so beautiful my omega" Hummed Dean, kissing his cheek and making him jiggle "Let's take a bath together, hum?" He said, turning him and kissing him passionately.

 

Castiel hummed softly, putting his arms around Dean's neck and letting himself in the alpha's care.

  
  


Castiel was so comfortable. He slept like a baby, falling like a rock after taking a bath with his sexy alpha which always led to a session of love making.

He blinked softly and searched for his love who was usually draped over him and he saw him seated on his side of the bed, looking at a white plastic envelope, Jo's envelope. 

 

"What is this Cas?" Said Dean. Looking at him sharply.

 

"I … I was about to talk to you about it. Johanna gave it to me yesterday" He said softly, detangling himself from the blankets and approaching Dean.

 

"Castiel. No we can't do this!" He waved the envelope at him" You will be in your fourth month soon! How can you think about … it's too dangerous!" Said Dean, standing up and pacing in the bedroom.

 

"No! It's not dangerous. I already asked about it and the three of us will be good … Dean I … I want you to be there for the rest of my exams! I want you to hear our children's heartbeats … I want you to squeeze my hand " Castiel approached his alpha and took his hand softly " just like this when I birth them" He looked at his alpha, who was torn. Dean cupped his face tenderly.

 

"Cas, my love … how, how about your family and friends? How about Gabriel and your granny?" He whispered softly. Castiel kissed his alpha's hand.

 

"They already know. Granny said to follow my heart and Gabi just hugged me and muttered  _ traitor _ in my ear" He laughed softly "What do you say? We have to take a decision and be ready in two weeks if we are doing it" He said, looking Dean in the eyes. 

 

His alpha nodded and smiled sadly at him. Dean kissed his lips, his nose and his head before hugging him and stroking his hair.

 

"Ok my love. Ok" He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this series! Only one or two chapters to go! ^^


	22. Program our family life model ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! We are at the end T-T
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story. I loved writing it.  
> I hope this end will be satisfying and surprising hihihi!  
> Let me know if you liked it <3 <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel was dreaming of soft blues and purples when melodic laughter traveled to his ears. He woke up slowly smiling to himself, keeping his eyes closed and feeling the morning sunlight filtering through the open window. He patted the already cold place beside him, taking a discarded t-shirt and chugging the thing haphazardly. 

 

He stood up, taking a second to center himself and waddled to the window looking at the yard. He laughed softly at what he saw.

 

Dean was armed with the garden hose, chasing two giggling girls with bluish pony tails and green cargo shorts which were a small replica of Dean's ones.

 

Anna and Claire were already four, healthy as hell and so smart.

 

"Mama! Come down! Papa is the water cat!" Yelled Anna joined by her sister in her pleading. Dean laughed and joined his girls in their weaning. He chuckled softly at his family's antics and went to join them. 

The house was small so the giggling followed him. He passed the girls bedroom which was packed of so many things, he didn't even remember buying a third of them. The hall was covered by pictures of their family and friends, Charlie and her two children, Gabi and his teenage twins, Sam and all his family, Jo with her mate who was actually her beta butler Ashley, Dean and his parents, his granny and him some weeks before her passing.

He smiled softly at the display, the hall was packed with memories and every day they created new ones, he will have to use the stairs walls too.

 

He passed before his workshop which was full of sketches of their home, of the girls, of Dean and lots of other faces, landscapes, commercials. He made a name since he came here and his contacts increased with every commission.

 

Just as he crossed the threshold he was engulfed by a strong body and every leg was engulfed by a tiny one. 

 

"Hands up Mama you are circ … cinc … how do you say it again papa?" Asked Anna, looking at Dean who chuckled.

 

" _ Encircled _ , sugar" He whispered softly. Looking lovingly at his daughter.

 

"Yeah! You are … you are just like papa said!" Squealed Claire. Smiling at them.

 

Castiel was so happy with this three. His twins were so sweet, taking after their papa in so many things. They got his beautiful mismatched greens, his smile and his golden heart. Everyday with them comforted Castiel in the decision he made nearly five years ago.

 

The only thing he missed was the protecting dôme Paris sported during the summer because summers were a little bit too hot in Sardenne for his liking.

  
  
  


"How is he doing?" Asked John passing him a cold beer imported from earth. Dean looked at his father, smiling softly in his omega's direction.

 

They were grilling steaks and cheese to make burgers for all the family. The girls were playing with their grandmother in the pool and Castiel chilling on a chaise longue. 

 

"He's ok! Complaining about gaining weight and hormones just like when he was carrying the little monsters" He replayed, laughing softly when his father glared at him for calling his grandchildren monsters.

 

“You saw the Terran news?” Asked John. 

 

“Yeah. It’s good. I think it will help a lot of mated alphas … unfortunately it’s five years too late for me” Smiled Dean sadly.

 

***************

_ Dean hugged Castiel, rubbing his back tenderly, soothing him. He looked at the contents of the white envelope he found earlier laying beside his omega’s vest. Two tickets on the spaceship which did a Paris-Sardenne every month and a Sardennian Visa for Castiel, he knew that Jo’s family was rich and influential but not to this point. _

 

_ Cas, sweet Castiel, his love and future mother of his children was ready to let go of his life and go with him. For him. _

 

_ “My love, are you really sure of this? It will be another planet, you will have to … to change all your life” He whispered. He had to be sure of Castiel’s decision. _

 

_ “I’m sure” Said Castiel with a firm voice. His omega was determined so he just nodded softly. _

 

_ Two weeks later they packed their belongings and left for Sardenne. _

 

***************

 

“Papa! Papa! I want juice!” Cried Claire startling him. Dean looked at his daughter who was too close to the grill where he cooked the steaks. He pushed her away a little with a leg, making her giggle.

 

“What Mama said  _ you have to do _ when Papa is cooking things?” He asked his daughter. Claire looked at him guiltily.

 

“To not come close?” She asked with a pout. Dean nodded faking seriousness. Clair sighed grumpily and he could swear this girl wasn’t a true four years old.

 

“Papa? Can I kiss bribe you to not tell Mama?” She asked cutely. Dean laughed at his child’s antics, nodding softly and crouching at her level to receive his bribe. But just before receiving his kiss, a voice boomed behind him.

 

“Kiss bribe? Dean?” Muttered his omega, glaring at him.

 

“Dad can you take care of the steaks?” John nodded at him, faking seriousness with a barely hidden smile “So Clair I think that we can escape easily your Mama!” Cheered Dean tossing Clair on his shoulder making her giggle and making a beeline for the pool.

 

“Dean Winchester you will pay for that and I won’t take any bribe!” Yelled Castiel waddling behind his alpha and daughter.

 

***************

 

_ Five years after Dean and Castiel left Paris, all omega/alpha marriages were recognized. _

 

_ At seven years old Clair and Anna were amongst the first hybrid children to have double citizenship, Parisian/Sardennian citizenship. Maître Mills made sure of it. _

 

_ Castiel returned to earth with all his family, for a holiday, ten years after leaving it, when the Parisian gouvernement granted his alpha full rights on their children. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Lots of love <3 <3


End file.
